


The Visions of Norway

by AnaJo_Skylark



Series: Capital Series: Side Stories [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blind Character, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaJo_Skylark/pseuds/AnaJo_Skylark
Summary: Darkness. That's all Katyusha Volkov has known all her life. It was almost a comfort as she found the strange melody of a song hiding within it. But outside of it, was turmoil and hell. No one wanted a useless girl, especially one of her kind and issues. So when the song she hears speaks of the Nordic lands, she makes her way to the country it calls most, just to find more than just a song.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One of the many shorts to come of Nations and Capitals. Note this takes place during and after book five, The Touch of Germany.

A melody. That's all she heard. The sweet song filled her head as she floated in that world she knew so well. She wanted to float there, stay there for all eternity as it played. Giving her hope and freedom from the outside world.

The sound of the wind pressing against the sails above her gave her a location as the salty sea air caressed her nose. The mist of the waves splashed against her skin as the creak of the wood and the oars breaking the water was the last hint she needed. The lifting tones of Nordic falling from male tongues filled her with hope, he was coming. She could smell him now, that earthy pine scent she melted into, wafted into the air as the heat of his body came to her back, his breath tickling her neck. She waited for those words to come, her heart feeling like it would burst-

"Devushka, vykhodite iz vannoy!" the shout shattered the beautiful world she was in.

Katyusha sat up in a start, the water sloshing around the tub as she gathered herself to hear her mother pound on the door again.

"Da, da. Ya znayu!" she replied, hearing the woman leave.

She shook her head as she made her usual around the room, readying herself for work once again. In all honesty, she hated it all. Hated being here, hated her home, hated the people around her, hated her family, hated...no she couldn't say she hated her issue. It was the only thing she truly understood and enjoyed. For when she faded into it, it was there, he was there.

Finally finished, she walked down the hall. Her fingers skimming the wall as she found her room, her parent's voices lifting to her ears. They complained. How things could be better. How difficult it was with her. How-

"Bespoleznaya devushka." she heard them say.

Useless girl. She tried to hold in her emotions, tried so hard not to cry by their words. But god did they hurt. She couldn't help she wasn't like her sisters, who married and made families and were all in the hospital as high staff members. Or her brothers who worked in government buildings and military. She couldn't help the way she was.

Grabbing her pack and cane, she left the house, leaving the ugliness behind. The library was one of the places she did find solitude. She could be herself as quiet as it was and could listen to what she wanted if she worked converting things from the books to the computers. From the metro to the bus, she finally got to the library, early as usual.

"Privet Katyusha!" the head of the place called to her, hearing murmurs from the other workers.

"Privet." she said heading to her small office.

She could smell the pine of her office as she got closer. When she finally figured out that scent from those dreams and world, she grabbed it all in bulk; never wanting to forget or leave his scent.

Sitting within her chair, she found the large book she still needed to finish as the door came open.

"Privet Katyusha!" she heard Lana say, placing something upon her desk.

"Privet. Chamomile tea?" she asked.

"You shouldn't have to ask, I know you can smell it."

"I know." she chuckled as her fingers graced the keyboard. "Anything from the others?"

"Nothing as of late." the woman came around to her side, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Read with one hand and type with the other?"

Katyusha sighed, "How else am I to?"

She heard Lana hum her response as she went back to the door.

"Mikhail." Katyusha warned.

Lana threw open the door as she slapped the man on the other side, gaining a shout of shock and hurt.

"Katyusha!" He whined, "You weren't to tell her."

"I have enough issues with you two pranking and scaring one another around me. It's why I get a headache."

"Speaking of you and that head of yours." He barged his way in as Lana grunted in disapproval. "Lana here told me about your dream things."

Katyusha paused, she waited for him to continue as she tried to keep herself from exploding on the woman.

"Do you really dream of Vikings?"

"Lana." Katyusha sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"Come on now, at least it's us." She replied.

With a sigh, she gave in, "Fine. I think they are. Alright I'm almost positive it is. It's just something about it that makes me want it and understand why and with it why he-"

"He?" They cut her off.

Shit. She forgot she left out that tidbit. "Yes, he."

"Now it makes sense." Mikhail said. "Can't be reading those romances as night."

She heard Lana's hand connect to his head again. She shook her head as they bickered at each other like an old married couple.

"If you two are going to fight, then leave."

"Net!" They shouted.

"Just keep going." Lana spoke up.

"What else is there. It's like I'm in the Viking era. I sometimes hear an applauding crowd or hear men talking privately yet that's all. There's nothing else."

"Have you ever spoke to anyone else about this?" He asked.

"I have enough issues."

"I don't mean family or regular doctors." He said, his tone going serious as his voice dropped to a whisper, "Rumor has it there's a woman in the main government building that had the same as you."

"You do realize rumors are just shit." Lana stated, having her nod in agreement.

"Da, but at times. In this case, it's true. My brother has spoken with her, maybe I could set you up a quick appointment or have her come here."

"No offense Mikhail, but this is nuts." She told him as she rubbed her eyes.

"Don't know until you try." He replied.

In truth, he wasn't wrong. What could truly go wrong if she tried besides being labeled crazy and put in the nut house. On second thought, the peace and quiet within would be amazing as she would be away from her family.

"Fine, I'll try."

 

Katyusha was in a quick search. She was going to nail him when she found him. His snorting laugh pulled her to him, finally smelling his cologne. Raising the cane, she cracked it across his ass, gaining a yelp from him.

"Ty che, blyad?" He shouted.

"You didn't tell me she was coming today?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I'm not ready for someone to pull apart my brain."

"Just relax. The woman was nice enough to come in on short notice. She seemed really excited to help." He told her, locking his arm with hers. "Now if I'm correct the car I see is hers and is on her way in or is already there. So, you best get to your office."

With that, he practically dragged her to her office as she protested all the way there just to have him ignore her. With a final push, he placed her in the office.

"Well Katyusha, enjoy." He said closing the door behind him.

She stood there seething to the brim that he went and did all that he did but it died off as a presence was in the room.

"Don't mind him." They said, "he's only trying to help a friend."

Katyusha heard someone move around her desk and face her, something about this woman was gentle and warm as she took her hand.

"I'm Lily Braginski." She greeted, her hand so warm and small, "You must be Katyusha I presume."

"I am."

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you or give any issues. As of now your two friends caught me up on it." She said, "I want to hear from you what else is there."

She was shocked. Stunned that the woman was straight forward and ready to dive into her world.

"I'm a lost cause to be honest." She replied.

"I don't see that." She told her, "I see a woman lost in a world of normality, trying to find her place outside of Russia."

"How can you-"

"I had the same thing dear. I dreamed of women and historical incidents as well." She explained to her, "You see I'm in a particular group of women that are searching for others like us. Dreaming of historical places and people that most people couldn't fathom. You, you are one of those people Katyusha."

She wasn't sure what to think. She thought the woman was nuts, crazier than most yet something in her told her to go along with it.

"There were four of us but as of late we have found a few more and the number it sees to keep growing day by day. In truth, I would like to believe you are the tenth person we are searching for out of the world."

"Then why do I dream what I do?"

"The history that lays within you is calling you. It wants you to go to the country it holds-"

"But I do to know the country. The language is Nordic I believe for it's like ours in some ways, but I don't know what it is?"

"Anything stick out?" Lily asked her, "Names, songs, items, sights-"

"No sights." She cut her off, "The only thing that sticks out is a lullaby. A sweet soothing melody that just fills me with happiness and I never want to leave it."

"Know the lyrics?"

Katyusha sighed as she attempted to repeat the song she heard within her head. The sweet song playing in her head as she sang it to Lily.

"Norge."

"Chto?"

"It's Norwegian." she repeated, "I notice the difference between them all. Got to when working government."

"Norway?" She sighed out, her heart ready to burst as her mind sank, "It's hopeless."

"Why do you say that?" Lily asked, "We don't mind helping you get to Norway and on your feet there, we have a friend that would help you over there. If you pull equal weight, he won't mind. We just-"

"You really have no idea how hard it is for me, do you? Someone like me."

"How do you mean?"

Deep within her heart she hoped that one day she would find him, understanding who he was and just have him close by, but the truth behind it all was damning.

"How do you expect a blind woman to accomplish what you are saying?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you really sure about this Lily?"

"Positive." the woman said, "Just keep your head up Katyusha."

"Easier said than done."

The city was calmer than what she was used to of St. Petersburg, not that a city was calm to begin with but it seemed quieter. Her cane graced the walk as Lily stood beside her, understanding how she managed life. She could hear the woman smiling as she felt her way to her new home, learning the streets and stores as she walked by them.

It was hard to believe that the woman pulled such strings to get her to Norway and having a job plus an apartment in less than three weeks. Yet there she was, walking down the bustling path of Oslo, Norway.

"Almost there." she heard Lily say.

Her excitement grew as the truth stared at her, she was away from home. No more of the hell she dealt with from the world over there. No more comparison to normal people, no more glances and whispers, no more of any of that. She somehow felt equal here, and god did it feel good. A delicious scent caught her attention.

"I smell coffee."

"There's a small shop just a block away if you keep going, but we are in front of the entrance now."

"Really?" she stopped, her head moving side to side as the reverberations came off the building.

Dear god she was finally here. Moving toward the building, her fingers found the door as she made her way in. Lily moved passed her as she spoke quickly to someone at the front desk, yet she paid no mind to it as she walked in a circle, listening and learning the room.

"Katyusha." Lily called.

Following her voice, she found her as she placed a key in her hand and another shook it, a gentle voice lifting to her ears, "Welcome home."

She couldn't help but smile as Lily pulled her away, barely giving her a time to learn the rest of the place out.

"From the desk, stay to the left. The elevator is on this side and you are on the second floor." she said as the ding of the machine gave the arrival of the piece. Once in, she found the floor and pressed the button with growing anticipation, practically ready to jump out of her skin. She heard them slide open as Lily moved ahead.

"Lily? There's no-"

"Once off you need to turn right."

"Oh." she did as told, following the trim of the wall as her fingers followed the grooves.

"Your place is at the very end." Lily told her, "My husband picked it out and hoped you would like it."

"You could've thrown me in a cardboard box and I would've been just happy. It's the fact that I'm in the nation I've dreamed of that makes it worthwhile."

She heard Lily chuckle at her words as she stopped, "Well this is it. Feel the number?"

Lifting her hand, she felt the hard-wood door under her tips as they traced the piece, finally landing on two metal pieces. "Twenty-four."

"Da. So, your key?"

Finding the lock and doorknob, she placed the little metal piece into place as the knob turned, letting her new place open to her. Katyusha barely made a peep as she walked carefully in, hearing Lily follow behind. She could tell it was clean and that things were within the place as she turned to find Lily.

"Furnished?"

Lily hummed in response, "I thought it would be easy for you than having to try and do it all yourself. I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all." Katyusha replied, "Wasn't expecting it really."

The woman was strangely quiet, as if she was waiting for something. She walked the room before her, listening and feeling around as she gained its structure.

"You're waiting for something." she told Lily.

"I heard you, as our one nurse calls it, clicking in the library as you walked around without your cane." she said, "It was interesting."

"Echolocation." Katyusha smiled, "A wonder what the human body can learn and do."

"How did you learn that?"

"Internet is a useful tool."

They laughed as Katyusha held the cane close to her chest as she rested her feet against the floor, feeling the gentle carpet under her soles. She tuned her senses, the air calm and ready as she was. With a click of her tongue, she was off. It's was odd; amazing really, that she could move around the place and find all obstacles in her way with just her ears. It was just pins and vibrations that guided her.

"This is a sofa, a big on and it thing there is a smaller one beside it." She said, her hand gracing its soft fabric, "Yea, sofa. The other must be a love seat."

She moved around the living room, clicking and tapping as she found each piece of furniture and window. Closets with items within to the small equipped kitchen, she maneuvered the place as she felt Lily watch in awe.

From what she could see, it was amazing. The size of it was astounding as she found her office and her bedroom. She had no reason to leave it. There was nothing but comfort as she learned the place and hearing Lily sigh in happiness for her.

"It's great Lily, thank you. And tell your husband thank you as well." she smiled.

"Pozhaluista." Lily said as she came to her side. "I'm glad you like it. So, as you see you can work from here. Everything you need is in the books beside your computer. Pretty much what you are doing is what you were doing in the library but you're also bettering your Norse."

"Da, I do need to better that."

"Well now that you are settle and know pretty much the layout of the city, is there anything else you need?"

"Groceries online yes?"

"Da."

"Besides that, I want to venture to that cafe." she stated, "It's calling my name."

Lily laughed as she took her arm and guided her out the building.

 

"So, who am I working for?" Katyusha asked, "You didn't tell me that."

"Oy, Izvinite. How did I forget that? His name is Lukas Bondevik, he's a government official like my husband. He's a good person to work with, just hard to open him up and talk. He's the silent type."

"Does he know?"

"I haven't told him that yet." Lily said to her, "It's not my business in my opinion and if you are good at your work then it shouldn't be an issue in any sorts."

That put a slight damper on her mood, most learned right off that she was blind and most looked away from her without even giving her a chance to prove herself. Maybe it was good that Lily did it that way.

"Those books and papers you did out last week for my husband were sort of a test to see if you were what government would want. You were thorough and got every detail we would want. It helps us move faster with other officials as well. Don't worry, you're fine."

Katyusha smiled and let her hand trace the cup before her. It still boggled her that she was in Norway and just steps away from finding those dreams of her and what else could be hidden-

"The reason for the sunglasses?"

That took her out of her head, "Chto?"

"Your sunglasses."

"Oh that." Katyusha gave a heavy sigh, "Ok, I'll take them off if you promise not to freak out."

"Freak out?"

"They're...different."

Lily tapped her hand, as if telling her it was ok. With a shrug of her shoulders, she lifted her hands and pulled the glasses down and looked at Lily. She waited. She waited for the gasp, for the disgusted noise, for anything as she heard from everyone else around her.

"Wow." was what she heard.

"Wow?"

"Da. They're interesting, intriguing actually."

"Well never heard that before." she confessed.

She wore the glasses like she kept her cane, it was something that made sense and made life easier. Every time she showed her eyes, people would cringe away or comment on how they looked and asked to place the piece back. It was weird hearing that someone wanted to see them.

"They're nothing wrong with them. They are your eyes."

"They're different."

"By what? I have seen war scars that have nearly cost men and women their whole faces and more, yet they are ok while you are born with it and people don't like it because it's different. To hell with them then."

Hearing Lily say that gave confidence to her, so much more than she could have imagined. It made it feel like she wasn't all horrible and useless like she had learned for so long, she slowly was feeling, well, normal.

The door to the cafe swung open, the wind drifted coolly in as the pine scent hit her like a brick wall. She turned in her seat faster than planned, feeling her body attempt to catch up with her as her nose tried to find it again.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"That smell. Just like my dream. I know it anywhere." she told her, still searching for the source.

"Smell?"

"Pine. Spruce if you like, but I've always called it pine." she said, "It's him."

"Him?"

"The man in my dream. He speaks softly and quietly to me. He whispers sweetly to me as we are upon the sea, even when we sit by the fire, it's gentle and calm. As if he's afraid to lose me. Even there are times I believe I am upon a stage and I still can hear him over the crowd. He just makes me feel complete." she explained, "I want to know who he is?"

"Do you have a name?

"Net." she sighed, the scent slowly fading away. "I don't have much, just the lullaby and his touch."

"You know his touch?" Lily asked.

"Da. It's weird, but I always judge a man by his touch. Almost praying it's him. Yet it never was."

"Well, maybe it is a good thing that you are here, for maybe he is here as well."

Katyusha turned back in her seat as the smell of coffees and treats filled the air again, her heart sinking as reality slapped her back into its proper place.

"I highly doubt that."

 

He watched from the counter. He knew that was Lily, seen her enough with Ivan to notice her out of a huge crowd, but who was with her?

He tried to see who the young woman was with her. Her eyes hidden under the sunglasses as she twirled her hair and fingers together, attempting to make time pass faster as she spoke with the Russian. Yet something about the woman seemed familiar.

Lukas shook his head, pushing any thoughts back as his usual came to his hand. With a silent nod, he made his way back out to listen to Mathias be obnoxious and learn from Ivan of his new worker.

"I remember one point in the dream I was able to touch his hair, it was so soft and had small braids within it. I just wanted to continue touching him." he heard.

Glancing over, he watched as the woman spoke with Lily. Lily, herself, was intent on the woman's story as she described ships of history and the man within them and a lullaby. He tried to listen in, to learn a little more but it was useless for him as his phone went off like mad.

"Hei." he answered as he was outside the shop.

"Privet Lukas."

"Ivan. I expected you. You're a little early, I'm not even in my office yet."

"I know, I took the liberty of time to call while Alexei is sleeping."

"Ah, forgot you have your little one as your wife does business."

"Da, she and the other girls are enjoying finding others like them. She'll be with another quite soon again."

"Who this time?"

"Berlin." he replied, "The girls are going to give her a better idea of what she is."

"Isn't that defeating the purpose of the women or men that are capitals, having to learn on their own what they are?" Lukas questioned.

"True yet some need a push." Ivan replied, "In this case I think it's needed more for all soon capitals. As we speak Genesis has doubled their numbers again. Your neighbor and comrade has had some actions within his borders net?"

It was true that Berwald had found the terrorist group within his nation and did whatever he could to push them out. It had all of them on edge.

"With that being said. You do realize why my wife is in Norway?"

"Not really. I was told business." Lukas replied, sipping his drink.

He heard the Russian chuckle on the other end, "Don't pay attention, do you?"

"Quit with the pull around Ivan." Lukas warned, "I deal with that daily with the Dane, I don't need it from you."

"That little worker you have now. The one that has been writing pamphlets and more for national leaders and other government officials." he said, "She's the main reason my Lily is there."

The new girl they told him to hire, what about her?

"Alright, that doesn't explain-"

"She dreams of Vikings and a woman which is thought to be Freydis and possibly Sigrid Undset and Sonja Henie."

He paused. He felt people bumped into him yet he didn't notice. Those names shouted in his head as it came to him. Lily was speaking to a woman, not just any woman, nor just a worker for the government, but his capital. The woman that dreamed of his nation and would be his capital. Was she-?

"Ivan?"

He heard the man hum in reply, "Does she have long honey blonde hair, a stature like your wife's and a-"

"Tender, sweet voice that you could recognize anywhere?"

"You know that's quite creepy you did that."

"I was like you." the man laughed, "And yes. Everything you said is her."

Jesus, he was looking at her in the cafe and now she was in his primary office building too as she worked for him. How could that have been possible?

"You're welcome by the way."

"You are a sneaking son of a bitch."

"Mother Russia knows what's best." he said, "Now, run along Norway and find your capital."

"Wait!" he shouted through the piece, "Name. What's her name?"

"Katyusha." was the reply as the line went silent.

Katyusha. He let the name sink in as his mind and heart whirled together that he was finally like the other nations gaining his own capital. Yet it scared him. What did she see in those visions and dreams? Did she get hurt like Brie, or see war like Juliet and Philip? It raced through his mind what things she saw and dealt with, knowing his colorful past.

He heard Lily laugh as she and the girl walked arm in arm together, making their way past him and to the apartment building before him. Good god, he couldn't be that lucky, could he?

Watching as the two women go in, he watched as the girl whipped around, her gaze frantic as if she was looking for something just to be cut off by Lily as she pulled her into the elevator. He had to know what she saw, had to know what she knew and what would come next with her.

The tone of his cell went off again as he quickly answered, "Moi Lukas."

"Oh Tino, hei."

"You in your office?"

"Nei hvorfor?

A small sigh escaped the gentle man, "A Genesis ship has been seen outside the waters. It's slowly tracking all of us and the British Isle as we speak."

Well, that killed his motivation for the day, "Alright. Give me a few more minutes and we'll have a meeting about this and what should be done."

"Ok kiitos."

Lukas placed the phone back in his spot as he looked at the apartment building he called home. The heavy knowledge of Genesis weighing his mind as the fact that his capital was right under his nose was just adding to the stress that was slowly piling on him as he walked to his office and attempted to prepare himself for the coming meeting.

"I'm going to need another three cups."


	3. Chapter 3

Lost wasn't even the word for what he was. He felt like someone dumped him in the middle of Rondane National Park with nothing but a blade and pure luck. Trying to balance the war issues and attempting to gain attention and trust from Katyusha was tiring him more than he expected.

"Don't look so down, shouldn't you be happy like Arthur?" the toothy grin came into view.

"Not now Vlad, not in the mood."

"You're never in the mood."

"That right there gentlemen sounded much more sexual than anticipated." the Brit chimed in.

"Just because you can't get out from between your wife's legs, doesn't mean we are having sexual tensions." Lukas snapped at him.

"Ouch, he needs relief." Vlad poked his side.

"Touch me again and I'll pull your tie like I do Mathias's."

"Calm down chap. We're just letting the pissy tension out of all of us." Arthur said as he sat beside him. "We're all on edge due to those bastards."

"It's more than that."

"It's his soon to be capital." Vlad smiled, making his irritation grow.

"Must you tell everyone of my issues?"

"Don't sweat it Lukas." Arthur laid his hand upon his shoulder, "She'll come around."

"Yea, just don't let your troll scare her." Vlad joked.

"If it was only like that and didn't I give a solid threat?"

"Ignore him." Arthur threw something at Vlad, "And how so?"

He gave a sigh as he thought of the sweet woman, "I have tried talking with her. Both through business emails and even talking to her in the office but it seems like she's distant. She never really looks at me and just seems to focus elsewhere than anything."

"Maybe you aren't good enough." Vlad snickered.

"Keep it up and I'll place a curse on you." he warned.

"Now, now boys there has to be something you are missing. Besides, women are not easy creatures. They're temperamental and moody half the time, only moment they are happy is when you pet them and tell them they're pretty. So be wary what you say to-OW!"

He turned to see Juliet behind Arthur as the man cradled his head, her hand slowly going back to her side.

"That was for the mess you left at home and your comment." she said, "And for you Lukas, just be you."

"But I have been Juliet."

"Then describe what she does?"

Rubbing his face, he thought of her actions in the office place and cafe when he saw her, "She seems to focus elsewhere, her eyes are always looking in other places when you speak with her. I try and talk with her but I wonder if I bore her. It seems like she listens but I can't tell."

Juliet was silent for a moment, her brow furrowed as she pondered things, "How long have you tried talking with her?"

"Close to a month now."

"Does she make a strange click with her tongue at times?" she asked.

"Clicking noise love?" Arthur questioned.

"Yes, like um." Juliet mimicked the noise.

Thinking about it, he did hear her do that one day as she walked the office space, "Yea."

"Well then, that's simple enough. It's the girl Lily was asking about and how to help her." Juliet smiled, "Don't worry, she's been listening to you the whole time. It's just hard to tell due to her not looking at you."

"You know why, don't you?" Vlad asked.

"Yes." she said, "It's obvious really if you see her cane but if you don't and she hides it, it makes sense. According to Lily she's quite the independent woman."

"Then what am I missing Juliet?" he asked, ready to jump out of his seat.

"Darling, she's blind."

Blind? Was he really that stupid not to realize her plight? He felt his back hit the chair as silence befell the room.

"Blind?"

He saw Juliet nod as his own head whirled the word.

"Well, you had one truly dropped on your lap huh?" Vlad snickered behind him.

Before he thought, his hand reached for the tie upon the man and yanked it, gaining a choked yelp from him as Arthur grabbed his hand.

"Enough boys." Arthur scolded.

He felt Juliet's hand upon his shoulder as she turned him away from Vlad, "Come on now, you and I need to talk. You need to learn a little more about the blind and what you can do to make her more comfortable with you."

 

He could see her, sitting silently as her fingers graced the keyboard before her. He was, well play of words and situation, blind to her. He looked at the keys upon the piece, seeing the little bumps and spots upon them, the book beside her having the same thing. She was focused on her work as he came closer, only then did her head turn towards him.

"Lukas?"

"Hei, Katyusha." he tried to play cool as she paused in her work.

"Those last pages are finished and sent out for the Prime Minister as we speak."

"Bra, takk." he was being a fool now.

"Are you ok?"

"Hva? Oh, yes I am. Fine actually." he muttered out, "Um, Katyusha, would you like to go get coffee with me?"

Jesus, was he really that blunt? How on earth did he just spill it out like that-

"Um sure, but I have to finish."

"Don't worry, it can wait."

She sighed, not a good sign to him, "Look Lukas, I would love to talk more and just enjoy the day, but... you see I'm not like others. And in truth, I'd just hold you back."

"It's alright, I know-"

"No, you really don't."

"Yes, I do." he said, "I already know. You don't have to tell me."

She stared at him, her mouth agape as he saw the outline of her eyes behind those sunglasses of hers. She seemed shocked that he even knew of her disability.

"You aren't bothered by it?"

Now that took him off, "Bothered? Why would I be bothered?"

"I'm blind. Sightless. Usele-"

"Don't finish that word."

"Fine, but in all reality. What good am I?"

"You are working here are you not?"

"Yes but-"

"And speaking with me when you were once in Russia in a tight spot?"

"True yet-"

"Then how can you say that? Your vision being impaired doesn't make you any less of a good person."

Wow, he kinda shocked himself there. He hasn't been that direct since the fallout with Mathias and the others.

"Ok, I'll go along with you." she gave a small giggle, "Just don't get upset with me if I stagger or get sidetracked."

Before long he had her laughing and enjoying the rest of the day at the small shop as he listened to her speak of things from her home country and what she had gathered here as well. Yet what he really wanted to hear her dreams. To see how she relieved those three. It was obvious with how she held herself he saw Sonja; the actress and gentle figure skater pose as the intellectual words of works spilled out of her like Sigrid did. Yet he was wondering if the ferocity of Freydis laid within her, just waiting to be unleashed at the right time. But there was a part of him that wondered if there was another within her that she wasn't sure was there.

"Lost in thought?" she caught him off guard.

"Yes." he replied, "Sorry about that."

She chuckled at him, "It's easy to tell when you do."

"How so?"

"You hum. Like you are pondering things within your head as if you are having a conversation with yourself."

"Well, I sort of am, just what you can't hear."

She laughed at him, oh how her voice was magical. "You're funny."

"Not trying to be. Just being me."

"It's what I enjoy about you."

"Oh?"

She sighed as she leaned against the table, "Even though knowing my issue, you still treat me like others. you don't look down upon me and still want me to be equal with others."

"As I said earlier, you are still a person. No different or less from the others."

"Spasibo." she said, "Oh, mean, takk."

"Værsågod."

"So, here's a question, why did you ask me out?"

He choked on his coffee as her question hit him. She laughed at him as he tried to clean the mess he left. Well, that was not expected.

"Well, I thought you deserved a moment away from the place with how hard you work." he said, glad that she couldn't see the blush forming.

"Liar."

"Excuse me?"

She smiled at him, "One thing being blind is how heightened my other senses are."

"Alright, but how does it make me-"

"Your heart was racing the whole time to the point I could feel its beat upon the table. You had a slight quiver in your voice that most people wouldn't pick up as well."

Ok then, now what was he going to do? Ever since learning she was going to be Oslo, he really couldn't stay away and every time he was around her, he found himself lost in her. Everything about her captivated him like her and... he had to get away from that thought.

"Lose you again to your thoughts?"

"What?"

She laughed at him, "I asked if you were lost in your thoughts again."

"Oh, yea. I was for a moment." he replied.

"Are you ok Lukas?"

"Ja, bra." he nodded, "Just trying to figure out how to speak to you."

"About?"

"You called me a liar for what I said and you were right."

"I know I was. Never tell a woman she's wrong." she joked.

"Note taken." he smiled, "But to be honest. There is something about you that I would like to know more of you. To understand you better."

"So why not ask?"

He looked at her as she gave that sweet smile of hers, her head tilted lightly as her honey hair fell to the side, god she was pretty.

"Didn't think you'd give me a chance."

"Looks like we both thought that way then."

"That it seems."

People walked in and out, mingling with one another as the afternoon slipped by slowly. A small thought came to his mind, one that had him puzzled yet wondering.

"Katyusha?" he spoke up, "May I ask something?"

"Sure."

"May I see your eyes?"

"Chto?"

Oh, that reaction wasn't something he was expecting, maybe he pushed her too far with that, "You don't have to. I was just curious-"

"No, it's alright. Just didn't expect it." she said, "I don't mind. However, I want a fair trade."

That's interesting, "Alright?"

"You see my eyes, and I see what you look like."

"Um, no offense but how-"

"Touch Lukas, touch." she smiled at him as she wiggled her fingers at him.

"Å, unnskyld." he felt heat creep to his cheeks of embarrassment.

He felt her hand slip into his, pulling his attention to her, "Come on Lukas."

With a blink of an eye, he found himself outside, the gentle cool breeze wrapping around them as she paused beside the shop.

"I find it easier to have people look at my eyes in brighter light than in a dark room." she told him as her fingers grasped the frames, "Just don't get upset."

He watched as she removed the piece, holding them tightly in her hands. With a shaky breath, she opened her eyes and he lost his own. To say they were beautiful was a lie. He had seen blind injuries and people with deformities but hers? Hers were breathtaking. Milky gray covered her pupil as the iris itself was a stunning cloud gray, almost like a forming storm was forming within them.

"Not much to look at huh?"

"I beg to differ." he said, "They're beautiful."

"Now you're full of it."

"Honest." he noted. "So, for you?"

"Well for that you need to stay still and just trust me."

He stood there, waiting on her as she came closer. Her sweet floral and spice scent filling him as her fingers graced his neck, a shudder slowly crawling up his spine. Her fingers moved along his neck to trace his chin, moving across the bone to his cheeks and to his lips and nose. Her eyes were wide as he watched her learn him, understand whom he was. As she did this, he felt comfort, a relaxing drowse setting in him as her fingers caressed his eyes and forehead before pressing her fingers into his hair and down to his ears, just to stop and rest upon his shoulders.

"Wow."

"Wow indeed." she said, "You are quite handsome, even with that pouty lip."

"I don't pout. That's Emil."

Katyusha giggled at him, "Net. You have a stoic face, very little emotion. Your bottom lip proves it."

"That's just what you think."

"Says the one that's shy around people."

Her hand traced his jaw again, her fingers gliding over his lower lip once more, making him melt into her touch.

"So strong and calm." she chuckled.

He heard that before, always when Toril came to him before war and battle. Looking at Katyusha again, he no longer saw the gentle Russian he grew to enjoy but his friend of years past staring at him, yet with a blink of his eye the Russian was back.

"You ok?"

"Ja, never better."

"Oh, I gained a smile, better write that down." she joked at him, "But I do wonder something. And I'm really interested in doing so, so early in talking with you."

"And that would be?"

He felt her fingers move from his lip and chin, to tangle into his hair as her other hand cupped his neck. He knew what she was asking for and by damn he was going for it. His own hands grasped her waist as he pulled her closer as her own pulled him to her, just to feel that magnetic pull to her. He pressed his lips to hers, gaining a small moan to escape her as he pressed harder into it. Dear god she was heaven. Valhalla itself was before him as he held onto her and kissed her. So soft and delicate she was against him, perfect and natural.

The vibrations of his cellphone went off, breaking his moment and mood. Katyusha giggled against him as she finally broke the kiss just to have him grunt in displeasure.

"You are being hailed." she smiled at him.

"I could ignore-"

"That's not good Lukas." she chided, "Besides, it's getting late and we have work tomorrow."

With a heavy sigh, he let her go. A gentle kiss came to his head as she moved passed him, making her way to her apartment.

"Don't worry, tonight will sit in my head for a long time." she called out, "And I expect another one just like that tomorrow."

The little vixen. He couldn't stop his growing smile as she moved away, she was amazing and just blowing him away more and more with each thing she did.

The phone went off again, pulling him back to the reason the kiss ended as she was fully out of sight. "You better have good-"

"Is she with you?" he heard Tino yell through the piece.

"What, who? What are you talking about?"

"The girl? The one that dreams of Norway, Kat... Kat, I don't know how to say the name. Is she with you?"

"Was, she's going home now, w-"

"What?!" the man screamed on the other end.

"Gods Tino, what's wrong?"

"Genesis is in Norway and as of late they are targeting capitals and soon to be capitals."

Lukas froze as his words echoed in his head. They were there and looking for her. He didn't hear Tino finish or anything else, he made a break for the apartment as he panicked, praying that Katyusha was just fine and that she wouldn't be in harm's way.

 

Today couldn't have been any better. She was grinning from ear to ear as she practically skipped back to her apartment. She felt a pull to him and wondered if he felt the same, ever since that day in the cafe with Lily, it was as if it was meant to happen and now it did. She swore she could hear the women within her dreams cheering for her.

That was something that had changed as well. Her dreams. Now they were becoming more vivid, more detailed as names of women and locations came to be. She learned that one was an author, the other an actress and figure skater and the last a Viking warrior. And each of them were amazing to her, but one left her odd and wondering. The last woman. Toril. She heard him call her name, for she was the one on the boat each time she felt the sea around her. Each time the fires burned and stories told as mead and bread were passed around. Each time his touch came to her skin. Oh, god that touch.

Katyusha felt herself blush as she thought of it and how Lukas held her just moments ago. How similar they were, as if he was the same.

The ding of the elevator broke the thought, shaking her head as she made her way to her door.

"You sure she's to be here?"

"Yea, Doss said this was the recent location of a capital."

Voices from her door caught her. The air suddenly became stiff and still as she carefully approached her door and listened.

"That Norway guy wasn't far from here. He has to know we won't be far."

"Don't worry, the boys on the boat have Bondevik worrying over other things, he's not going to pay any mind to us."

Lukas? What on earth were they talking about and why were they there?

"Once she gets here, we're just bagging her right?"

"Duh, no mistakes." the one replied, "Let the last one escape. Besides, inside said this one is blind so no real fight."

They were there for her and waiting for her to walk in. But what did they want with her? She pulled her phone and pressed one button, praying he would answer before they realized she was there.

"Please Lukas, pick up."

She slowly backed away as she felt for the elevator, thankful that it was open and that nothing had gone wrong so far. The loud chime of her phone ended the silence as she heard the men leave her apartment and make their way towards her. The solid click of the doors gave her the means to ready herself to get the hell out of there and make it to the front desk. Once they slid open, she did.

"Vennligst hjelp. Det er menn i mitt hjem og-" she spoke out in broken Norwegian just to have blood hit her nose.

She didn't have to go far to have her cane tap the body upon the floor. Panic started to rise in her, as the elevator beeped its arrival to her. She dodged out the door, praying that she could grab someone's attention. She felt the cool breeze hit her face, she knew there were exactly five steps from the door as she counted yet her panic had her jump and extra and had her fall against the metal rail. Katyusha quickly gathered herself just to feel a hand cover her mouth.

"Now be a good girl and come with us."

Their grip grew tighter as she fought them, attempting to scream out for help, for Lukas. She refused to go down without one, kicking and thrashing as much as she could only to feel a sharp pain hit her head and the world becoming garbled. A sudden wind and icy cold feeling overcame her body as she heard the men scream out, making her shudder as she felt someone lift her up. They called her name, telling someone to do something else as she felt herself become weightless.

The warmth that enveloped her body sent her spiraling into the void she knew so well. The place where he was, yet as her mind went to the past, she swore she could hear him. Telling her to hang on as his sweet touch gave her the last bit of comfort before falling.


	4. Chapter 4

The crowd applauded once more for her as she felt the heavy award within her hand. Happiness filled her as the cheers and claps continued, yet one stood out the most as she heard from the side.

Bowing once more, she walked over to him as his arms wrapped her in a hug like no other, "You did it. You deserve this more than you think."

Katyusha knew that voice and that touch. She tried to speak but things suddenly changed as she found herself outside, songbirds singing as the early morning light stretched across her.

"Still shocked you made it this far?" she heard him asked.

"I'm still shocked that I have the nation of Norway beside me." she felt herself reply.

Norway? Katyusha's mind whirled on the words that they shared briefly, hearing him speak so highly of people.

"One day Lukas, you will be happy again."

The smell of fires and shouts of triumph echoed her ears. She felt the heavy mug in her hand as tales of the battle and fights filled the air as she heard his voice once more. The Viking that he was joined his people as he spoke so deep of them.

Yet the happy moments ended as she felt fire and fear around her. A raid. She felt herself trying to find him. Praying that she would get to him before they found her. To fight to the end like he told her to. She ran, praying that they wouldn't catch her. She felt blindly along the wooden longhouse, hearing the screams of people either fleeing or dying under the harsh attacks from the invaders. She called out his name, screamed it as she heard footsteps behind her.

She swung her sword at them, trying her best to hit the target but they caught her arm. Twisting it sharply as they breathed down her neck. They threw out her legs as the cold snow dug into her back, she struggled against them as she screamed for him. Finally, his voice rang out, her piece of hope back only to be shattered.

The invaders upon her laughed as they threw him around. She heard him fight them, trying to get to her only to hear him cry out as a sharp pain ravaged her chest.

"Toril!" she heard him cry out, pain and heartache lacing his voice as her body became weak.

She heard her heart grow weak as he cried out for her, felt the men above her enjoy their toying game as her last breath escaped her.

 

Katyusha woke with a scream. It was too real, too vivid to be a dream. She clung to her chest as she tried to collect her thoughts, between the dreams and nightmares and memories, she was starting to judge her own sanity.

"Katyusha!" she heard someone yell as a door came open.

Panic settled in her as she tried to flee. A pair of hands came to her shoulders as she fought them off, doing whatever she could to get away.

"Katyusha it's me!" they yelled, "It's me, Lukas."

She didn't trust it, didn't want to after those men tried to take her and her dreams haunting her memories. She pushed them away as her back hit something solid as they still tried to grab her.

"Kat. Katyusha! It's me." they said again grabbing hold of her hands, "Kitty it's me, it's Lukas."

They placed her hands on their face, dragging her fingers over the frame. Then she felt it, that pouty lip she could point out anywhere.

"Lukas?"

"Ja, det er meg Katyusha, det er meg." he told her.

Relief washed over her as she realized that she was safe, that he had her and no one else. She couldn't hold back as she threw her arms around him, hanging onto him for dear life as she cried. Never could she have been happier to hold him, to feel his own wrap around her as he tried to calm her down.

"Oh Lukas." she sobbed out.

"It's alright Kat, it's alright." he reassured her, his hand petting her hair as she felt the last bit of shudders leave her.

It was too hard to believe. That everything was real before her as she held him, yet her mind sunk to the men and the dreams. They spoke about Lukas.

Pulling away lightly, she gathered her voice, "Lukas. I want you to be honest with me."

"Yes?"

"What are you?" She asked, it's all her mind could muster at that moment.

"What?"

"What are you? Those men that tried to take me talked about you and called you Norway." She felt her lip tremble as she spoke, "And I hear it in my dreams as well. They talk to you, to you Lukas, know you by name and then I hear you. I hear you talk to them, to me really. You touch them, speak to them, but if that's the case of those women then you would be centuries old."

There was silence looming over them as she felt tears stream down her cheeks, "Dammit, just please tell me. I'm begging you. I don't want to be in the dark anymore."

He sighed, as she waited for him. Part of her prayed it was all a dream and that she just misheard everything yet within her heart she wanted it to be real. To truly believe that the man in her dreams was before her, no matter how mind boggling it was.

"They weren't wrong and nor are your dreams, Katyusha." He finally said.

There was the truth, yet she sat there like a fool, trying to process what she just heard.

"I am the personification of Norway. The woman that brought you here, Lily, is a capital, Moscow to be exact as her husband is Russia." He told her, "And with you dreaming like you have been, you are to become Oslo."

Oslo? The capital of Norway? She tried to take it all in. Everything that he placed upon her lap as her dreams and memories whirled in her mind. His hand laid upon her knee, his thumb rubbing the sensitive skin of it. But with everything in her head, she didn't want his comfort.

"Lukas, please." She said lightly pushing his hand away, "I need a moment."

He didn't argue. She felt him rise from the mattress she was on and close the door behind him. She felt like hell doing that to him yet she needed it. Needed to let her mind wander in peace as the events took place in her head once more.

She covered her face as the tears broke free as she tried to quiet her cries. It was almost too much to take and believe. She laid herself upon the bed, trying to free her mind as the familiar scent rocked her. Reaching around, she grasped the pillow as realization came to her. The men tried to take her yet were stopped, by none other than Lukas. It was him she heard above her as she faded away and woke within his home. Pulling the piece to her chest she let go into it as she held it tightly. It felt like her world came together yet fell apart, she knew she couldn't sit there and mope as Lukas was on the other side of the door.

Finally gathering herself together, she made her way out of the room. Clicking to see where objects hid away as she went to find him, feeling the wooden frames and walls as she wandered the place. It was then she noticed that it was quieter where she was. She leaned against the cool glass of the window, listening to the gentle breeze from behind it. There were no cars, no people talking, nothing but nature itself.

"Where are we?" she muttered aloud.

His voice finally caught her ears, following the sound toward the other side she found a closed door as he spoke behind it. His voice was stern, deep with emotion as he spoke with someone. Quietly she opened the door, a rush of cool air hit her as his voice grew louder.

"I told you that those people that were injured will get everything covered, I don't care what you say." he stated, "Those bastards were in our nation. You didn't do as I said either."

He seemed angry to whomever he was speaking to, she could feel it as she got closer to him.

"I said to keep the naval boys on that ship and yet you let it go. I refuse to make peace with a terrorist group." he slammed the phone down letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Lukas?" she squeaked out.

"Katyusha?" she heard him come up to her, "Are you ok?"

"As best as I can be." she replied, reaching her hand out to him, "I just..."

His fingers entwined with hers, holding her hand tightly to him as she tried to find her voice, "It's alright Katyusha."

"I know." she finally got out, "But now I want you to explain everything to me."

 

"So, I'm going to be a capital?"

"Ja." he replied.

It was an hour of explaining and answering questions, an hour of hoping and understanding for her as Lukas told her everything he could. Learning what a capital was and how it was traced and what difference there was with her and other people of the world.

"Alright, so how do I become a capital?" it was the one that he avoided, beating around the bush to lead her elsewhere.

"Kat-"

"You promised."

With a sigh, he gave her the answer, "Death."

"What?"

"From what we found out from London and a few others, to become a capital you have to die and when you do it has to be in the nation or beside us."

"Well that's depressing." she said, "What happens if outside of the-"

"We don't know." he replied, "And we don't want to know."

"Is that why you have been next to me this whole time?"

"Ja. That and hoping you realize the women within you and what to become. Truth, I wasn't really to tell you, you had to figure it out on your own, but Genesis didn't give us a chance to do that."

"So those men were?"

"Yes, they were Genesis."

Katyusha shook her head as she learned everything, trying to have her head stop spinning from it. She could feel the morning sun upon her skin as it crept through the window, she tried to gain comfort in it yet it felt so foreign. Everything made some sort of crazy sense yet it scared the hell out of her. She let her mind drift between the dreams that brought her comfort and her memories of happiness when something stuck out.

"Lukas?"

He hummed in reply, "What did you call me when you first came in?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I woke up and didn't know where I was or who you were, you shouted my name and something else, what were they?"

"Oh. I called you Kat and then Kitty." he answered, "Unnskyld. It kind of came out before I thought-"

"Net!" she almost shouted, "Net. In truth, I like those."

"Really?"

"Da, moy dedushka, well grandfather used to call me kitty." she explained. "You see, Katyusha is a nickname or pet name of Yekaterina. My parents wanted me to have the war song as my name, thinking I would be stronger and whatnot and defy what doctors told them. Afterwards when it was real before them, they just called me girl. My dedu used to call me Kitty when I was down and Kat when I was getting into trouble. It just became Kitty to irritate my parents after some time but after his passing I never heard it again. It just felt good."

"Oh." was all she heard from him, listening to him settle into his chair.

"Lukas?"

"Yes?"

She felt like an ass for earlier when she pushed him away when he tried to comfort her, now that all she really wanted, "Could you...um, just hold-"

"You don't have to ask." was her reply as she felt his hand lay upon her arm.

She didn't even hear him get up, yet his warmth that radiated off him was mesmerizing. She reached out and found his neck, just to lock her fingers around it. His arms wrapped around her as he hoisted her against him, sitting down in her chair and placing her in his lap, pulling her closer to him. She didn't care. She nuzzled against his neck and shoulder as his one hand rubbed her arm.

Katyusha felt calm and relaxation roll through her as she heard his steady heartbeat as she placed her hand upon his chest. Her memories of the women and the comfort they felt with him flooded her, a gentle hum within her head lulled her as he held her.

"Where are we anyways?" she finally asked.

"Near Kvam." he replied, "I move you out of the city due to them being there."

"You mean-"

"Yes, everything is here."

"Spasibo. Really, for everything."

A low rumble from his chest came his welcome as she lifted her head off his chest, her fingers tracing his face once more just to press against his lower lip. He sighed as she touched him gaining a smile from her. How she loved the feeling of him under her fingertips.

A light buzz filled the air as something vibrated against her side. Lukas moved around and pulled out the phone as it continued to go off. With a string of Norwegian, he hung up the phone and sighed.

"I forgot about a small meeting today." he said, "If you'd like you can stay or come with me."

"A meeting?"

"With others like me."

Katyusha smiled, curiosity coming over her as the thought of others like him and soon to be herself, "I'll come."

 

"You really brought her here?" Mathias asked him.

He gave a simple nod. He didn't want to leave her alone, not after all that. Even with her away from the city and out of potential danger, he felt that they were too close.

"We going to meet her then?" he asked.

"Them yes, you probably not."

"Aw hey now, she'd love me and you'd know it."

"You'd drive her insane."

"Would not. I'm completely awesome and the King of Scandinavia so she'd like-"

"Want me to choke you?" Lukas warned.

A light chuckle from Tino as Emil scoffed, "Don't have to be so rude."

"You're too much for us, I can't imagine what you'd be like for her." Emil stated.

The two bickered back and forth as a solid hand came upon his shoulder, "Peter is with Katyusha."

Lukas nodded to Berwald as he made his way over to the empty chair. He waited for things to calm down before discussing anything else, he knew how bad it could get between them when a disagreement hit. She flashed in his mind as her scream from that morning echoed his ears. A part of him wished she saw more of the gentle sides of the women yet she lived Toril. When she asked him about her, it nearly killed him. Reliving his friend and lover's death wasn't something he wanted to do but she lived it in her head when their camp was raided and pillaged and eventually felt Toril's death, so he didn't have much choice but explain the Seer to her.

"You are living something again Lukas?" Berwald asked.

His head came up as he looked around the table, they were all staring at him, waiting for him to speak, "Oh."

"Oh, you zone off like that and all we get is an oh?" Emil questioned.

"Just thinking."

"Thinking on how to get her between your sheets?" Mathias joked.

"I will hurt you."

"I'm just kidding."

"What were you thinking of though, you seemed pretty deep." Tino asked.

"Past." was all he said.

"She knows?" Berwald spoke up, gaining a nod from him.

"Well then, it's a step ahead for you, isn't it?" Tino said, "I know that's what the others said needed to happen."

"Ja."

"You don't seem so enthused." Emil pointed out.

"She lived Toril."

A damning quiet settled over the room, the air tense as they all remembered the Viking years and what they all did to each other and others around them.

"Sorry man." he heard Mathias say, "Maybe we should jump subject and talk about those dicks that came into Norway."

Nodding in agreement, they all moved over to the issues at hand as Berwald spoke up, "Norway has been attacked and I still have stragglers in mine."

"How do we push them out?" Tino asked.

"We can only do what our leaders will let us." Emil stated, "It isn't like we can go over them and do as we please."

"Would be nice if we could." Mathias said.

"That won't get us far." Lukas noted. "What have the Axis and Allies said about all this?"

"Not much really. They're having the same issues as we are now." Tino replied.

"Besides pining Genesis, they're focused on their capitals and cities." Emil added, "And what the hell is that damn noise?"

"Noise?" the three asked.

Lukas gave a puzzled look at him when a familiar click filled the air. Leaning back in his chair, he repeated the same tone, gaining stared from the others. Before a word was spoken, the door came open, revealing Katyusha as she slowly came in.

"Sorry, my chauffeur left briefly as I was wandering the hall." she replied.

"No problem, nice to finally see the woman Lukas is sweating over." Mathias shouted.

With a flick of his wrist, Lukas grabbed the man's tie and gave it a solid yank. He could only handle the man for so long before finally doing as warned. He heard Katyusha giggle as Tino told them to break it up.

"I'm sorry Kat. I didn't mean to leave you in the hall." he heard Peter run into the room. "I saw something and I had to bring it to you along with the book you were reading."

The hyper boy ran up to her as he handed her a book and flower, "Spasibo Peter."

The two got lost in conversation as she explained the book to him and the others went back to speaking about Genesis and what should be done, yet he didn't hear any of it. He watched her. Watched how she explained the book to Peter as she took his fingers over the pages. Watched how she lit up speaking to the boy as he asked her questions. Watched how she reminded him of each woman of past and how amazing it was to have her before him.

"Lukas?" Emil snapped him back.

"What?"

"Are you listening?"

"Ja."

"Bullshit." he said, "What were we talking about?"

"Um..." it was true, he wasn't paying attention.

He attempted to drown out the bunch as they spoke to him and how he should pay attention, yet his gaze caught Peter taking off Katyusha's glasses.

"Whoa." the boy spoke up, "You really are blind."

Silence filled the room as the others turned to see the two of them. Peter waved his hand before her eyes as she giggled at him, "I told you."

"Peter!" Tino cried out in shock, "I'm so sorry Katyusha, he didn't mean-"

"It's alright, he's a curious boy." she reassured them, "There's nothing wrong with that."

With that she pulled Peter up on her lap as she twirled the flower he brought in between her fingers, "Now Peter, I have something to ask of you."

"Alright."

"I want you to describe the flower to me." she said, "I want you to tell me the colors and shape and everything you can to me about it."

"Really? I can do that?"

"Da, go ahead and try your best."

Peter stared at the flower within their hands as the others just stared at them, Lukas himself found his gaze unmoved by the two of them. How could someone describe an item to someone that has never seen things for themselves?

"How does she expect him to do that?" Emil spoke for all of them just to hear Peter clear his throat.

"Well, the stem we are holding is green like the grass. It's both bright and dark, not as dark as being envious or evil but not too bright either. The little leaves are the same as the stem but underneath it is almost the color of a lime peel, just not the same feeling. Then the petals are as white as snow or big fluffy clouds on a beautiful spring or summer day, and on the white petals are little speckles of pink, kinda the same color of the sweetheart candies you can get from the candy store. Then inside the flower is yellow. A bright yellow as bright as the sun, high in the afternoon sky. The whole flower is pretty." he paused as he placed the flower in her hair, "Just like you."

The look upon her face was one of understanding and awe as she giggled at his gesture, just to place a small kiss to his cheek, "Thank you, you are too sweet."

Peter's face grew red as he hopped off her lap and excused himself from all of them, taking off for the door.

He awed at her. How she could, well, see the flower as if she really could. Just simple tiny details gave her a vivid picture of what was before her. It made him fall for her more, for she didn't need sight to see how beautiful the world really was and he was determined to show her even more of it.

After an hour of more debating and placing ideas and military locations, he finally grabbed a moment with her. Walking along the pathway, he gripped tightly to Katyusha as they made their way along the water's edge.

"You still didn't tell me where we are at?" she stated, "Especially that it needed a plane to get here."

"Oh, my mistake. Lofoten." he replied, "It's one of the older places we like to have meetings at. Rekindling old memories and such."

"Reliving the old Viking days?" she poked his side.

"Please no. Mathias will be raiding places as Berwald kicks his ass. He did it before as I followed."

Katyusha laughed at him as she squeezed his hand, "I do like them all. They're very interesting. Still don't understand why you pick on Emil to call you big brother though."

Lukas chuckled, "Long story to be honest."

"Always a long story huh?" she smiled at him, "Ok, ok. I won't pester. But I do want to say thank you."

"For?"

"Everything so far." she replied, "In honesty, this is the happiest I've been in a long time."

"I'm glad Kitty." he watched her blush as he called her old childhood nickname.

His mind pondered on what to show her first of the nation as they walked, yet what stumped him most was the fact that he wasn't sure how to tell her what they were and how they were like. To describe something, he could see to someone that had never even seen light of day was more challenging in his head than anything. He felt Katyusha pause, her fingers growing tight to his.

"Kitty?"

"What is that?" she asked, her head twisting back and forth as she listened.

"What?"

"A strange crackling and whizzing sound almost. Not like lightning coming but, something smoother. Hard to describe really." she explained, "It's hard to say what I hear to someone that has regular senses compared to mine."

He tried to figure out what she meant when a flash of greens and blues caught his eye. Glancing up, he found the source. The whimsical being of aurora fluttered the sky above them as she tried to pinpoint what she could hear. He had heard from others that the strange northern lights made sounds yet he never heard it himself.

"Kat, it's the northern lights." he told her.

"What?" she nearly shouted, "Really?"

"Ja." he looked back up as they danced along the night.

"Lukas?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you describe them to me?"

Lukas looked at her, her eyes were glancing upwards, as if she was trying to see them. His heart wanted to break as he tried to find words to explain this wonder yet he found himself short, until Peter came to his head. If he could do it, so could he.

Looking back up, he described what he saw, "The best way to put it. It's like fire and water are together, dancing a light, whimsical melody together. Almost like taking your finger through the water's top and making lines through it, yet within these lines are colors. So, bright and alluring that even the true colors of the world can't cover them."

He looked back to Katyusha to feel complete hope fill him. Her eyes were wide with awe and wonder, listening tightly on his words as her mouth sat agape at the sky above them.

"The envious greens to ocean blues. Changing to early dawn pinks and oranges to deep evening purples and indigo. They never stay the same in areas, and tonight, it's showing us a vivid rainbow of colors and sights. A rarity." he couldn't take his eyes off her, "True beauty like no other. Just like yours."

Lukas saw the gentle blush creep across her cheeks as her head looked down at the ground. He cupped her chin, pulling her closer to him as her stormy grays stared at him, "Thank you Lukas."

He saw a lone tear slip down her cheek as her smile grew. Without a thought, he pressed his lips to hers, hearing her gasp in shock and awe as she melted against him. Her fingers traced his face and tangled in his hair as the lights continued their show. He knew now just what he was going to do for her. There was no doubt in his mind, he just hoped that it wouldn't backfire in the end.


	5. Chapter 5

The liquid before him gave out a sweet scent as he checked everything once more. He hoped he was doing the right thing for her, to give her a chance of normality. The gentle whirl of the mix below made his mind clearer as he finished it, pouring it into the small vial in his hand. He just hoped it would be enough for her.

"You really think this is a good idea?" Vlad asked him.

"It's better than nothing."

"But you are giving a false hop, no?"

"It's a chance for something better." Lukas replied, "Even if it's for two days, it's better than nothing."

Vlad sighed at him as he stared at the vial, "You really want to make a moment huh?"

Lukas glared at him, "It's not making a moment. It's giving her a chance to understand the world like we do. To have what we do and be like us. What is so wrong about that?"

"There's nothing wrong with it." Vlad said, "But when it's over, what then?"

He paused, thinking over the fact that it wouldn't last longer than two days and how she would react when it was over. He knew it would shock her and possibly set off emotions like no other and when it ended... he shook his head of the worry as he tucked the spell away.

"I will do whatever it takes." he replied heading back home.

With a wave of his hand he was back in his home, heading into the kitchen where he heard her humming as she bustled around the room. He watched her move from spot to spot as she cooked, it awed him how in less than a month she could practically walked the place and do things without her cane or clicking.

He smiled as he leaned against the door frame, watching her be herself.

"Hello to you too." she said, catching him off guard.

"Didn't realize you'd notice me here."

She chuckled, "After all this time, you still haven't realized I can hear or smell you enter a room."

"Saying I smell?"

"Like winter pine."

Walking up to her, he leaned his head against her shoulder as his arms graced her waist. She paused for just a moment to hold him against her, giving a content sigh.

"I have to finish." she replied.

"It's good enough."

"Net. Now let me finish the bacalao before I mess it up." she gave him a playful push away.

He moved away, doing as told as he pulled the vial out once more wondering it was the right thing to do.

"Hey Kitty?"

"Da?"

"Since it's your birthday today, mind if I do something special for you?"

"Oh? How so?"

"I thought I'd show you something."

She came over to his, her fingers tracing his face once more, "You're hiding something?"

"I just want to show you something."

Her brow furrowed in question as she crossed her arms. "It's nothing bad, I just want to take you to Steinsdalsfossen."

"Isn't that the big waterfall near here?"

"Ja."

He watched as the smile curved her lips and her eyes give a small twinkle, "Alright, after we eat we can go."

 

"Lukas?" she protested.

His antics and actions were starting to drive her mad now. Since she agreed to go to the waterfall, he had almost become another person as he weaved her around places, never giving her a chance to touch or hear anything.

"How am I to enjoy myself if you are dragging me around and why do I still have this silly cloth over my eyes?" she demanded, "It's pointless anyways."

"I have reason, now come on." he dragged her again as the splashes of the waterfall grew louder.

"Lukas!" she stomped her foot, "Stop this instant!"

He stopped, his hands letting her go and move behind her, "We're here."

"We better be. You are acting like Peter did the day of that Swedish goose celebration."

His hands laid upon her shoulders as she tried to take off the cloth, "Now, just relax, for I have something for you."

"Special? What's more special than spending time with you?"

She heard him chuckle behind her as she felt the cloth become loose, "I just want to do something special and since you also know I work with magic as well."

"Alright?"

"Well, I did something better." he said pulling the cloth off, "Open your eyes."

"Open my eyes? Lukas are you-"

Katyusha couldn't comprehend what she was, well, seeing. It was bright out of nowhere from her shadowy world. Rubbing her eyes, she blinded twice more as her eyes ached slightly and slowly the brightness became clear. She stood there, wondering what was going on and yet, couldn't believe what it was. Her world wasn't dark anymore. She literally had her eyes open and before her was something she couldn't explain. Couldn't fathom in a million years that she would see.

Yet there it all was. Her eyes working and taking in the land before her. It was amazing, overwhelming, glorious as her eyes took in the world. She couldn't stop herself as she dropped to her knees and cried. It was beautiful. Everything she read, hears and described was wrong as she saw the world. Katyusha rubbed her eyes once more as she tried to focus on things, just to pull them away and looked at herself. From the smooth surface of her skin to the gentle roughness of her jeans, she was amazed.

"Oh, my god." she repeated as her hands found new things. "This. This is grass, and under it dirt and rocks."

Her head shot up as she looked over to the mountainous beauty before her, "And that. That's Steinsdalfossen, it's a waterfall. And there's hills and mountains with rocks and grass and trees. And there, that's a road."

"Yes Kitty, you're right." she heard Lukas say.

"And there's cars and trucks and people. My god people, and they're all so different." she cried and laughed as her eyes took in more things just to look above her, "And that, that's the sky. And clouds, yes? And...and are those birds?"

"Ja, they are."

"My god." she placed her hand over her mouth. "Never in a thousand years would I have thought this would happen."

"I know, it's why I said it was something special." he said to her as she felt something slip in her hand, "Now look."

Taking the piece within her hands, she looked over the small item just to realize it's cool texture as she saw someone looking back at her, "It's me."

As she held the mirror within her hands, she took in what everyone saw around her. From the long hair that adorned her head to the curve of her lips, she was awed by what she saw as something else came to her mind.

"Lukas?"

"Ja?"

"You did this with magic da? Giving me sight?" she asked, "So why weren't you the first thing I saw?"

She felt him move away slightly as she waited for him, "Lukas?"

"I thought you should see what you missed first before me."

"But you are one of the things I miss." she replied, "Pozhaluysta? Vær så snill? Lukas please?"

She heard him give a small hum of agreement as a gentle breeze brought his scent to her. Turning around upon her knees, she saw him kneeling behind her, his head down as his fingers squeezed each other. He looked afraid, like he feared her reaction to him or more. Yet as she took him in, she found herself intrigued by him. His soft hair framed him perfectly as his body stood lean and defined. Touch only lead her to understand it, yet seeing was a totally different obstacle. Her fingers traced his jaw, finding that bottom lip of his just to move and cup his chin, pulling him to look at her. And finally, he did.

He looked right at her, his eyes looking into hers as she took in everything. She moved closer as her fingers traced what they remembered as she taught her eyes the same. From his lips to his brow, she remembered it all as she took him in.

"Wow."

"Wow as in scary or wow as in gods what did I get myself into?"

Katyusha laughed, "Wow as in you are more than what I thought. More handsome to be exact."

She placed a kiss on his lips as she let her fingers comb through his hair, gaining a sigh of content from him. He felt like magic to her, hell he had given it to her as she pulled away to look at him again.

"Ok, enough water works." she said wiping her eyes, "Tell me what I really see."

He chuckled at her, "You listed the majority of it."

"Then colors." she said lifting her hair, "Like this, what color is my hair?"

"Some would call it honey or honey-brown."

"And my eyes?"

"Grey, like the clouds above us."

"And your hair and eyes?"

"I have blond hair and my eyes are what some would call indigo."

"They're beautiful."

"You're saying that because you've never seen before."

"I'm saying it for I believe it." she smiled at him just to have her mind shift elsewhere, "Lukas, this is a spell, right?"

"Ja."

"How long will it last?"

He looked away from her, his eyes down and his lip prominent, a sign she knew well even blind, "Two days max."

She took in the knowledge and nodded at the fact as she took his hand, "Well, you have a lot to show me in two days then."

 

"Guess what this is?" Lukas asked her.

She studied the picture before her as she did with the others. For the last few hours, he had shown her an array of pictures and items that she dealt with every day and people she had encountered. Yet the buildings and views weren't familiar to her.

"I'm not sure."

"Think about it." he replied, pulling up a large building of blue, white and gold.

"Should it be familiar?"

"Yes, considering it wasn't too far from you at one point."

"Wait!" she exclaimed as her mind whirled with the very thought, "Is this St. Petersburg?"

Lukas chuckled, "Ja it is. This is The Great Catherine Palace."

"Really?"

"Yes." he said pulling up another picture of a family, "And do you know who they are?"

She looked at them, seeing resemblance between the family as they smiled at the camera. Nurses and business men and military stood out from them as they posed.

"Maybe I should've asked if you'd want to see them, after knowing what I know." he added.

Glancing over to the mirror in her hand, she looked back between her reflection and the picture before her just to have the realization hit her, "My family?"

He gave a small nod as she glanced over the photo once more, "How recent was this?"

"Not sure."

Her heart broke slightly as she looked at them. A star-like family, the ones most dreamed to have yet she was ignored, unknown to the world, all due to one little thing.

"Thank you for showing me them."

"You're not upset?"

"A little but I won't let it stop me from learning the world." she replied, "Maybe one day you can do this spell again and I can face them."

"Think it would change them?"

"Not likely but I'd rather show them how far I have made it even with my issue."

His hand laid upon her shoulder, rubbing the now tense muscles under the skin as she stared at the photo once more. She wanted to show them that she was happier, better off than what they assumed of her.

"Don't worry over them." he kissed her head as the picture changed, "This one you might want to see."

"They are?" she asked looking at the happy family.

"Lily and Ivan with Alexei."

"Wait, the same Lily that brought me here?"

"Ja." he replied as a few more came up, "And that there is Mathias, and the other two are Gilbert and Alfred. This one here is Tino with Peter as Berwald is behind them. And this gem is Emil."

Katyusha laughed as the last one came up, the boy looked positively livid that they got a picture of him as he threw his hands up at them, "Bad timing huh?"

"No, he doesn't like his picture taken."

"Skipping the fact that you probably harassed the poor boy for a good while beforehand Lukas." a woman's voice came to them.

Turning in her chair, Katyusha saw a blond woman come up to them, a mile-long smile adorning her face.

"Oh, Kitty, this is Juliet." he introduced her, "Juliet. Katyusha, our Oslo."

"Pleasure to meet the woman Lukas asked me countless questions over." she said, shaking her hand.

"Questions huh?"

Lukas blushed as he quietly dismissed himself to the other two at the table. They watched as the boys moved things around and spoke to one another in their mysterious hushed ways.

"Nothing to sweat dear, he was determined how to understand you and what to do for you. Basic questions about the blind." she assured her, "Although that doesn't seem to be an issue now."

She looked down at the floor as she glanced at her hands, "Magic."

"Literally."

The two of them laughed as they made their way over to the large chairs. Once settled in, they watched the boys mix things around and speak to one another about Genesis or their works.

"How do you do it?" Katyusha asked.

"Do what darling?"

"Be a capital." she wondered, "How can you go day to day knowing you're not like others and know you'll never die?"

"I won't say it's easy, for that'd be a lie." Juliet said, "Being close with the girls helps me a bit. Arthur as well with his family."

"What about yours?"

"I left them back in the states. In honesty, I'd rather not see them again."

"Unpleasant experience?"

"Let's just say that if I gain the knowledge they have another little girl I'm flying my ass over there and bringing her to England." she spoke sharply, "And fixing my family permanently."

"Yikes." Katyusha shook her head, afraid to continue.

"No worries." Juliet sighed, "Arthur wouldn't harm a hair on anyone, especially if he gets a little girl one day. She'll be the apple of his eye."

"You are expecting?"

"Trying."

A loud boom echoed the room as Vlad's laughter and Arthur's scolding filled it not shortly after just to have Lukas shake his head at them.

"Boys will be boys." Juliet smiled, "Always getting into trouble."

She laughed at her as she watched Lukas wave his hand around as the troll she had seen came to view.

"Have you seen everything you wanted so far?" Juliet caught her attention.

"What?"

Have you seen everything you wanted?"

Oh, net. Not yet." she replied, "There are still more things I want to experience."

"Oh, how so if you don't mind me asking."

"Expressions are one. I can hear tone and feel their face but I'd love to see more."

"Well you are getting a good dose here as we speak." Juliet contained a giggle as the men were going at each other once more with words and more.

Either laughing, shouting, or attempting to hold peace, she wasn't wrong as they were back and forth between each other and their arguments. Katyusha smiled at them and what she had gained so far that day as her one thought came to her mind.

"Da, you're right but it's not the face I really want to see."

"And that would be?" Juliet asked.

"Pleasure."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sexual themed chapter

The hot water ran down her back, soothing her body and mind as she thought of what she was attempting with him. Not that he knew what was going on in her head. She just hoped she could get him to agree with it all. Finishing up, she sat before the mirror and experimented with her hair and made faces at herself, doing things that she never could before.

She felt free really. After watching tutorials for an hour, she did her makeup and batted her eyes at him just to see him fluster up and shy away as he grinned away. Of course, after being with Juliet and the others, he took her everywhere he could. From the icy waters where the whales breached the waters to seeing small festivals and the other nations as well, and Peter swung her around as they danced and had the others laughing in joy at them. She felt like a million dollars sure to say, yet she knew it was coming to an end.

Two days had flown by for her and the last thing she saw beforehand was a pure chance of the Northern Lights. Lukas was right with his description of them, how fire and water blended together as the vibrant mix of colors filled the sky. It was like looking at god smiling down and drawing in the sky to her, more magnificent than she could have ever imagined.

"Kitty, are you alright in there?" she heard Lukas say through the door.

"Da. Just enjoying myself."

"Alright. I'll be in the living room then."

His footfalls grew quieter as he walked away and her heart thrummed in her ears. She looked back at herself as she fixed the last braid in place. Katyusha was glad her hair was long in that matter, being able to braid the mop upon her head like they did in the Viking days. She was also glad he stepped out earlier as she slipped on his one button up and one of the necklaces she found hanging in his office. She touched the piece once more, learning the runes upon it as she studied it harder. He tried to explain the ancient language to her yet lost her after time, but she found it beautiful and mysterious, like him.

Finally making her way out, she moved quietly and quickly over to the living room where she saw Lukas sitting upon the floor by the fireplace, mug in one hand as a book rested in the other, the blanket in his lap made sense of what he was hoping to do yet she had other plans as a cool chill ran up her naked thigh.

"Christ it's chilly in here." she said attempting to lower his shirt over her legs.

She was glad she decided to keep her panties on now when it hit her again. Looking at him once more, she felt herself grow worried that this was too much and that he wouldn't bend for this. That it was a failure on her part like it was on her first time. Yet something deep within her told her that he would more than just grant her that final wish. With five simple steps, she was behind him, wrapping her arms around his chest as she rested her head upon his shoulder.

"God kveld, Kitty."

"Dobryy vecher, Lukas."

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, relaxed."

"Good, I'm ready if you are." he patted the blanket and book.

Before all this, her favorite thing to have him do for her to sleep was to read to her in his native tongue. Just listening to the lilts of his tongue soothed her into a slumber like no other, hell even thinking of it was making her drowsy, but she was on a mission for her last thing to see.

"Um Lukas?"

"Hmm?"

"What if I told you I want to see one more thing?"

"Ok, that would be?"

Well here it goes, "Pleasure."

"Pleasure?"

"Da."

"How do you mean?" she heard his tone drop as his mind put the puzzle together for her.

"I think you know what I mean." she replied.

"Kitty, I-" he turned around to see here just to pause in his words and stare at her.

She knew she wasn't fully dressed yet she wasn't completely naked either as his eyes ate her up. She could feel it as she watched them skim her body. She was glad she could see this, for the feeling of being watched was interesting. To watch his eyes and where they went, she could feel it upon her skin as well and it made her hotter under that shirt.

"Too much?" she asked.

"Nei." he finally got out, "Um, what's on your mind?"

"Well." she said moving closer to him, "There is one other thing I would like to see before this spell dies."

"Ok, and that is?"

She captured his lips, feeling him let out a peaceful sigh as he made it deeper, his fingers tracing her sides as she cupped his face. She almost forgot how to breath as she felt his tongue demand entrance to her as she allowed him that want, just to feel the overwhelming excitement roll through her body.

"Pleasure." she finally spoke up as his hand pulled her closer and her own roved over him.

Before she realized it, she was straddling his lap. Her fingers tugging at the shirt upon him as she grew impatient and hot with every ticking second. She felt his breath linger upon her neck, just hovering over her skin, creating goosebumps over her. God how she yearned for this, dreamed of it even and now she was finally there.

"Katyusha, are you sure?" he asked as his hands rested on the buttons of the shirt.

"Positive."

She threw off his shirt as she pressed her lips back to his, gaining a pleasurable groan from him as she ground her hips against his. His fingers flew down the shirt as she felt the air touch her bare breasts, his hands flying to massage them as she panted in his hair. She shrugged her shoulders to lose the shirt, just to feel it tighten on her skin.

"Nei, leave it." he said as his lips traveled down her neck.

"Me looking like a Viking turn you on more?" she asked as her head swam just to hear a hum of approval from him.

Doing as told, she let her fingers trace and learn his naked torso, feeling every muscle and curve of him earning pants of pleasure. She could feel him grow hard and hot against her core, her own wetness soaking through as she felt his lips latch to her pert buds. Katyusha threw her head back in pleasure as he teased her body. His tongue twirling around the sensitive bud, adding a gentle roughness with his teeth as his hand teased the other, tweaking the bud as much as he could before be switching and repeating his play to the other side.

Her mind was fuzzy as she watched him. She saw content and bliss upon his face as he kissed her chest. Her nails scrapped down his back, earning a hiss of pleasure from him as his brow knitted upwards. How divine that sight was. Her core ached to be touched, to have him within her and see the true form of pleasure. Letting her tips trace his chest, she dragged them down over his taut stomach and to the band of his pants, feeling his body heat sky rocket as she grew closer to him.

"Kitty." he moaned her name as she moved her fingers under the fabric.

His mouth found her neck again as his fingers dove into her panties, skimming her core ever lightly as he teased her unmercifully. Brushing softly over the sweet bundle of nerves and skating around her wet entrance, refusing to give her what she wanted most. With a quick rock of her hips, she felt his fingers slide against her folds as her own hand wrapped around his stiff member. She could've came with just that touch, how euphoric and splendid it was but he pulled away as she touched and stroked him. He shuddered against her other hand as it rested upon his chest, his forehead laying upon her shoulder as she pulled him to the brink.

In a flash, Katyusha felt herself become weightless just to have her back pressed onto the floor as Lukas laid himself against her. He ground into her, sending electric sparks through her body as she grew hotter and wetter with his play. His lips smashed into her own with a hungry, deep kiss. His tongue tangled with hers as his hands caressed her body, pulling moans out of her as she called out his name. She wanted him. Badly. His hard bulge ground into her nub as he thrusted against her, making her lose her thoughts and nearly her total mind.

Then the air became cold as his body left her. Looking up she saw him discard his bottoms, finally seeing him in full as he pulled her panties down. Katyusha took him in. Lean and fair, his stomach defined with his chest and arms as his thighs were tight and yet his length was impressive as well, more than she thought from when she was touching him moments ago. Before she could say anything, his head dove between her legs and gave her a solid lap up her slit. There was no way she could contain that moan or yell as he repeated it again and again. She was seeing stars now, hearing what women swore they saw when pleasured was now happening to her as he began kissing up to her.

"Kitty?" she heard him say.

Looking up at him she was struck with awe. For the usual stoic face, she had seen and touched was no longer that way, but full of what some called love, lust, awe and more. Her fingers graced his hair as she pulled him closer, their lips just brushing lightly as she lifted her hips up to his own.

"Please Lukas." was all she had to say.

He pressed his lips to hers as he slid into her, making her breath catch in her throat. Dear god. He felt god-like. Perfect to be exact as he hilted himself within her. She watched him, his eyes widened slightly as he broke the kiss to let out a straggled gasp. His brow in the same knitted places as earlier as his eyes closed, touching his forehead to hers, just for her to close her own eyes and fall into the bliss they were creating.

He moved within her, slowly dragging against her walls as she gasped out his name. He kept that pace. Slow and deep as he whispered Norwegian in her ear, sweet words of love and adoration, from what she could pick up. Yet his hips grew faster as he spoke in deeper detail. Katyusha was ready to burst as the bubble was about to pop. She felt it throughout her body as she felt him go harder and deeper and his pace getting faster as well.

"Oh, god Lukas!" she moaned.

He pounded into her as his teeth and lips graced her neck once more, just to have her claw at his back, attempting to hold onto the moment as her orgasm came barreling forward. He grunted against her neck as he held himself up and looked down at her. She saw his hair cling to his head as his body rocked against her own just to take her gaze and look between them. She watched as he pumped into her, hips smacking into hips as he drove harder, faster and deeper into her as his time was near.

"Kjære guder." he muttered out.

Katyusha looked back at him, his face began to scrunch up as if he was trying to hold back something. He dropped to his elbows as his hands gripped to her shoulders, his eyes staring into hers.

"I'm not going to make it Kitty."

"Go Lukas, please. I want to see." she felt herself grow tighter as she told him that, "I want to see you."

"Don't take your eyes off me." he said kissing her quickly, "Don't blink."

With all she could, she held her eyes open as she watched him tumble. His mouth agape as he threw his head back, letting out a shaky moan as he twitched within her, his eyes shut and tight as he shuddered above her. That was it. Watching him come set her own off as her body grew tight and immense pleasure ravaged her body. The white-hot heat from her core burst as she tightened around him, making her cry out as she heard him groan in pleasure as her body milked what was left of him. Never had she felt that before, nothing even close when it came to her own hand or past boyfriends, yet that, was erotic. And she was going to want more of it as time went on.

He laid himself against her, his hair tickling her collar bone as his breaths caressed her breasts, his arms still tight around her as his body became relaxed as hers did.

"That was amazing." she got out.

"Good. Happy you liked it." He panted against her, "Disappointed with myself though."

"Why?"

"I can normally last longer than that."

Katyusha giggled at him as she felt him leave her body just to look down at her, "Kitty?"

"Da?"

"Jeg elsker deg."

"Ya tozhe tyebya lyublyu."

He leaned down and kissed her once more, passion and love lacing the kiss as her mind spun on the high it gave her.

Pulling away he smiled at her, "Think you could handle more?"

Katyusha laughed at his words, knowing there would be little sleep that night, and she wasn't arguing, "Da, I can."

 

The early morning sun came into the bedroom, spilling over him as he groggily came out of sleep. His hips ached slightly as his body felt like it ran a marathon, just to have last night actions cross his mind. Ok, he could deal with that pain. Hearing her pants and moans were enough to ease it all away as he remembered the feeling of her. How he could do that all-day long.

A small sniffle caught his attention as he turned to find the source. There sat Katyusha, her nightgown hidden under his shirt she had on as she faced the other way. She seemed off, different from yesterday or last night.

His mind panicked, wondering if he was too hard on her and hurt her in their actions just to see a set of tears escape her beautiful eyes.

"Kitty?" he said to her, "Kitty are you alright, what's wrong?"

He sat up, taking her face in his hand as he tried to see what happened, "Kitty, what's the matter, please tell me."

More tears fell as she tried to collect herself, her eyes shut as he tried to have her look at him.

"Kitty please, look at me." he begged her, "Elskede, look at-"

He stopped as she finally opened her eyes, the same gray he saw looked at him, the only difference was her pupil was no longer black, it was back to its cloudy gray. The spell faded. His heart sank now realizing why she was crying and he felt like an ass for it.

"There's nothing wrong Lukas." she cupped his cheek, "I'm just remembering all the things I got to see before it ended."

He couldn't say anything. He wished he could've made it longer, stronger for her but not everything in magic last forever. He laid his head upon her shoulder as she held him to her, kissing his hair as he mentally kicked himself for it all. He just had to do something more for her, just had to.


	7. Chapter 7

Katyusha smiled as her mind wandered to the days of her sight. Remembering everything she had seen those months ago as she felt along the counter for the next item in question. It was amazing to have it, yet as great as it was, she was comforted in her darkness. She knew it and what to expect from it as the days went by.

With it, she learned more of Oslo and what went on being a capital and how things were being such. She loved speaking with Juliet more and more as the boys had their magical fun. It was a comfort she wasn't fully used to. In truth, it was like the days in the library with Lana and Mikhail as they laughed and shared stories over meals. It was an escape back then, now it was normality. She couldn't help but smile at the conversations she and the English woman shared and meeting the other capitals as well, yet the children were her favorite of them all. How excited they were that there were more people like their parents and that there'd be more kids like them soon. It was happy really.

"Fanken!" she heard Lukas curse under his breath.

Yet that was something she wasn't expecting that morning. Since she woke up, she heard him swearing and muttering to himself as things fell, him bump into things and hiss in pain. It was strange from him. Normally he graced around the house with no issues yet today was different.

"Lukas?" she called to him.

"Yea?"

"Are you alright?"

"Ja, ingenting å bekymre deg for." he replied in his tongue.

In honesty, she didn't believe a word he just said. Everything seemed wrong and he wasn't letting her know why.

"You sure?"

"Yes kitty. Don't worry. Just spilled a vial that's all." he replied, "Avoid this spot until I get it cleaned though."

"Ok." she shook her head as she added the last bits of potatoes in the mix.

She hoped that her mind was just playing games on her with him and other things as it circled her mind from the mornings earlier, just to have the concentration break as she heard his cellphone buzzing by.

"Lukas!" she called, "Phone."

"Busy."

She sighed at him as she reached for the vibrating device, tapping the screen to life, "Allo?"

"Ah Katyusha." she heard the familiar voice ring out to her.

"Oh, privet Vlad." she smiled, "How are you?"

"Well I must say. How's Lukas?"

"He seems well."

"Really? Hmm, maybe it wasn't strong enough for him. Being a nation and everything-"

"What?" Katyusha shook her head in confusion, "What wasn't strong enough?"

There was silence on the phone as she waited for him to continue, "He... he didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Katyusha, tell me, has he gotten hurt or ran into things?" he asked, "Things fall over and it seems like he's avoiding you?"

Now she was worried, "How do you know that?"

She heard him sigh on the other end, "So it did work but the fool didn't tell you his plan. Alright dearie, since he gave you sight he was kicking himself for having it fade away and since then he was trying to figure out something to, well as one would think an even for it. In this case, a loss for one."

"How do you mean?"

"Well it's not hard to figure out Kat. I don't know if he's doing it as a punishment to himself or to understand you better but he went and entered your world for the same amount of days as you had in ours."

"I'm confused, what do you mean by my world?"

"Kat, think. What did Lukas give you for two days?"

She was about to answer him when it all clicked in her head, everything made sense. The things falling, him cursing and wandering away from her, everything.

"Thank you, Vlad." she said keeping her voice calm as her anger grew, "I'll have him call you back later. Right now, he and I are having a serious talk."

"Don't kill him, we need him for the next round of spells." she heard him tell her as she ended the call.

"Blyad." she muttered as she went to find him.

Of all things, all things in the universe, the whole goddamn universe he did that. And for what? She was steaming as she heard him move around in his office as she made her way in, waiting for him to notice her.

"Oh, Kitty, watch I still don't have everything cleaned yet. Be careful."

"Ok." she shot.

She could feel the air tense up as he inhaled quietly, that little gasp that most wouldn't catch was his downfall to her as he had done so in the past with it, caught in a little lie as she just stood there waiting for the truth.

"So, Lukas, quick question."

"Ja?"

"I just got off the phone with Vlad and we had an interesting conversation and due to that conversation, the question will be quite simple, so how many fingers am I holding up?"

Silence. Absolute dead silence. She could hear his breath shake slightly with each intake as he fidgeted with whatever was in his hands, he was caught and she had him.

"Lukas?" she pressed into him, "Why? Why of all things, why take your sight away?"

"I just...I thought..."

"Thought what? That since you gave me sight you had to do an equal trade for it? That curiosity killed the cat and you wondered what it was like? Do you have any idea what you did, honestly? For all that's holy, why Lukas why?" she demanded as her voice trembled.

"To appreciate you more." he replied, she felt him come closer to her as he searched the room, "To understand your world. To value what I have more than anything. Yes, since I gave you sight for those days I felt like an equal trade was needed at one point and this was just as even. Hammurabi's Code through and through."

She couldn't say anything to him, just wonder about him as he held her at shoulders length, "You have no idea how marveled I am by you. You can clean this place up and cook like there's nothing holding you back. You are the same when we go out somewhere or when you speak with the nations and capitals. There's no blindness there, just you and I have never been more awed by that then now. If it wasn't for the fact of your eyes most wouldn't believe that you are blind, for you do things like everyone else and it's amazing. And with this spell I'm appreciating everything I take for granted every day. I never knew the world was that hard until this morning."

"But taking your sight away isn't really-"

"The hell it isn't. Even walking around my office is a feat that I never thought would be so hard, yet when you come in, you make it look so easy-"

"But I've been blind since birth, not yesterday morning. That's what separates me from you." she explained, "A two-day spell cannot compare to twenty-two years of darkness. I get that you are awed by it and I'm happy that you appreciate me like this, but what you are attempting takes so much practice and patience that two days barely covers the basics."

She felt his forehead meet hers as she pulled him closer, "I'm sorry."

"Don't Lukas." she replied, her own gut whirling in guilt for yelling at him, "You really did nothing wrong. It's more my fault for flipping out like I did. I jumped to conclusions before understanding the situation. A lot of people pretend to be blind for a little and they think they know what it's like when they haven't a damn clue."

"I know that and that's why I'm apologizing-"

"There's no need to. Like I said, I assumed one thing when it wasn't that, any maybe you thought the same too."

"So, does that make an ass out of you and I?"

Katyusha laughed as she felt him smile against her hair, "Only you."

"Ok, and you are correct though, I should have thought it a little better and let you know in the process what I was planning. I was just afraid of how you would react."

"Please don't be afraid of me."

"Alright."

"Good." she sighed, "Now like mine, you have two days before it ends, da?"

"Correct."

Katyusha smiled, knowing what she was going to show him and how to do so with such brief time, "Then we better get started."

 

Since that morning, Lukas took everything Katyusha said and taught him to heart. Learning what he could and understanding her world just a bit better than he did before. He didn't realize how much work there was with it yet some came easy, but walking around without tripping or knocking something over was harder than he believed. Yet she showed patience as she taught him to use the other sense, how they drew from each other and became stronger for him. And before he knew it, two days had practically flown by and yet a part of him was sad that it was ending so soon. To look back at everything again and see the world as he always did.

But out of all the things he had learned and gained, he knew the one thing he would miss the most was touch. How everything was heightened to a level he never could have imagined, her skin itself was like an electric fire rolling under his fingers every time he touched her, her kiss was just as euphoric if not more. And not only was that bit of touched enhanced.

He felt the back of his head press into the pillow behind him as he felt her bounce, her hips meeting his as they gained that steady rhythm. He knew of the blindfolding and such with upping the sex experience, but this was something more that he never would have expected.

"Å Gud Kitty" he managed to get out as he felt the tension rising from his groin and spine.

Her moans and pants filled the room and his ears, bringing a sweet symphony to him as her slick heat enveloped him, his hands hanging onto her waist for dear life as her own nails gripped into his pecs. Yes, this was heaven and he didn't want to leave. Sex was fun before but like this, it was erotic and downright addicting. She grew hotter has her hips tensed and their rhythm slowly getting sloppy, her walls getting tighter around him, bringing his own end to the base.

"Lukas!" she whined out as he felt her muscles contract around him, just to orgasm and milk the hell out of him as her hips continued to move.

He lost his breath as the sweet tension left his spine and through him, just to empty within her as his release pulsed under his skin. He pulled her closer to him as she tried to gain her breath, letting his fingers trace the tender skin of her back earning a light moan from her. Her lips found his as she laid against him, deepening the kiss as he held onto her.

"Khorosho, da?" she said breaking the kiss.

"Ja, veldig bra." he kissed her forehead.

"Ready for your sight to come back?"

"Eh, yes and no. I do miss the things that I'm used to but I also enjoy this as well." he replied, "Never thought I'd enjoy the darkness so much."

"Well you had a good guide for it." she placed a sweet kiss to his lips.

"That I did." he agreed as he lifted her off and laying her beside him, "Ready for tomorrow?"

"Meeting the rest of the nations and capitals, I think so." she sighed against him, "Little nervous but excited for it."

"Don't worry over it, you'll be fine." he kissed her head as she pressed herself to him.

He could lay like that forever if he could, just holding her and listening to her breath, knowing she was there and safe with him. He felt his mind and body become heavy with sleep as Katyusha's breaths became steady and her body relaxed. After all he had been through, past and present, he anticipated the future more since she came into his life.

 

Brightness. That's what awoke him. The sheer bright light of morning pouring in the room as the gentle sounds of nature filled the space within the room. The spell was done and he was back to normal as his eyes blearily took in the sight, he sighed resting himself back into the sheets as his hand searched for Katyusha yet her side was empty and cold.

"Kitty?" he looked around the room, finding himself alone.

The sound of retching caught his ears, sending a wave of worry and unease through him. Throwing the covers off and donning on his bottoms, he made his way to the source.

"Kitty?" he called to her, "Katyusha?"

The bathroom door came open as he went to knock, revealing a pale and shaken Katyusha before him.

"Katyusha, what's wrong?" he asked, resting his hand upon her head.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Think something didn't agree with me that's all." she shook him off, making him more worried than before.

"Are you sure?"

"Da Lukas." she smiled at him, "Besides, we have to get going. It's late and the meeting will be upon us soon."

He watched her walk away, trying to understand what the hell he just witnessed and walked into. His mind ran through hundreds of things that could be wrong, even the diseases long gone of history yet nothing added up. With a shake of his head he went back into the room and pulled his cell out, there was only one other thing he could do.

The piece rang as he tried to quiet his racing mind just to hear it click to life, "Hello?"

"Arthur, I need a little help, and your wife is going to be the main source for this."

Before long, they were at the Royal Palace letting the day slip by as more plans and study was done within the nations of Genesis. How fast the group was growing and what they seemed to have learned of them after the face-to-face and the attack of Berlin and how they attempted to capture her. As of late it seemed Genesis was taking capitals for the hell of it and toying with nations as they fought them.

Yet his own mind was lost in the thoughts of protecting her and what was going on with her. The others had told him she was fine and Arthur said multiple times that she was in good hands with Juliet, yet he was terrified.

"Look Nor, you need to relax." Mathias said, wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

"Let the man be." Berwald scolded him.

"What? I'm just stating the facts." the Dane shouted beside him, "A beer would make it better."

"Just let me be." he said to them.

"Lukas, you are really worried, aren't you?" Tino said to him.

"Not to be an ass, but wouldn't any of you?" he asked all of them, "Look at what that group is doing to us, to capitals as we speak. People itself are under the hands of these lunatics and yet here we are, speaking on how we should treat them."

There was silence, nothing but cold silence as they all took in the truth. They all knew that Genesis was getting worse each day, the attempted capture of Ludwig's wife, Marie, was the truth in that as they were targeting others that they had slowly seen. They already tried it once with Katyusha, what would stop them from trying again?

Fast footfalls, echoed the hall outside as the door burst open. There stood Peter, huffing and puffing as his face was full of worry.

"Peter, what's wrong?" Tino asked.

"Katyusha's sick, throwing up as Juliet told her she was positive with something." the boy spoke as he tried to catch his breath.

"That's it!" Lukas got to his feet as he heard Juliet coming up behind the boy.

The blonde Brit came in the room as he stormed over to her, "Alright, no more silence over this, what's going on with Katyusha?"

"Relax Lukas, it's nothing bad. You're overreacting."

"No, I'm not. There is something wrong with her that's making her sick like this and I want to know what it is."

"It's obvious what it is."

"How can you say that? I haven't a damn clue what-"

"Lukas, she's heavy."

"Heavy, heavy what?" he demanded as he heard Tino gasp in joy.

"With child." Juliet smiled at him.

"Hva?" he felt himself sway as her words echoed his head.

Juliet giggled, "She's pregnant Lukas. This morning throwing up wasn't anything wrong, just hormones doing their job, it's morning sickness."

He was stunned. He really didn't know why though, he knew they weren't being safe during their times but it wasn't something he was expecting to hear so soon. He heard Mathias yell in excitement as Tino awed as Berwald hummed in happiness.

"She's going to have a baby, really?" Peter asked her.

"Yes darling, she is and you shouldn't have run of like that and scare Lukas to death before you knew the whole truth." Juliet chided the boy.

Lukas was still rocked by the truth, standing there like a fool as the others congratulated him and spoke of what it would be like with a little one around.

"Guess I get to be an uncle then."

"Hey Icy, you finally admitted to being his little brother."

"I said uncle, not brother."

He finally looked at Juliet as she gave him a reassuring smile, "She's pregnant."

"Yes Lukas."

"Where is she?"

"Your office here, she's trying to gather herself as much as you are."

He was out the door before anyone else said a word, practically running towards the office the royal family had him use when he was there. He wasn't what emotion was claiming his mind and body, but it sure had him running for her. He threw the door open as he searched the room, panting as he looked for her. Sure enough, there she was. Standing over his desk, her hand holding her up as the other rested upon her mouth. She looked shaken and unsure of what to think or do.

"Kitty?" he called to her.

She whipped around, looking over at his direction, "Lukas?"

He walked over to her, watching as she folded her hands and tried to find words of her mind yet he didn't give her a chance. He grabbed her face and pressed his lips to hers, gaining a deep sensual kiss out of her as he pulled her close. He felt her arms wrap around his neck, sighing against him. He couldn't get enough of her, never would for that matter.

Finally, he broke the kiss, staring down at her as he held her tightly, just to ease his grip and have his hand rest upon her lower belly.

"Lukas?"

"Is Juliet telling the truth?"

He heard her sigh, "Yes. I had suspicion but wasn't sure by it. I wasn't sure how'd you act or if you wanted-"

"Please Kitty." he silenced her with a quick kiss, "Don't think that."

"So, you're excited for this?"

He smiled, couldn't help but do so as the thought of a little one running around the Nordic homes came to his mind, "More than ever."


	8. Chapter 8

"And there it is." Juliet said to Katyusha as she laid upon the long sofa.

"I don't think I've ever been this excited." she confessed as she felt the strange wand roam over her slowly forming belly.

"Most aren't." Juliet chuckled, "Last I remember for the babies so far, Matthew practically passed out as Marissa almost came off the seat, Ludwig was tearing up with Marie, and Brie of course was tickled especially seeing Francis's reaction to the baby within. All of them reminded me of children in a candy store."

Katyusha laughed at the thought of all the nations and capitals she met so far and their reactions. She was excited for this and so was he. Heck the first kick she felt he ran over and tried so hard to feel yet got nothing. He was more upset that he couldn't feel and that she wouldn't allow magic for him to either, no matter how much he asked.

"Well with you being at this stage, the quickening you feel with now be noticeable to Lukas and others." she said, "So real question, do you want to know?"

"Nei." she heard Lukas say from the door.

She laughed at him, "About time you got here and no, we want to be surprised. But there is one thing I want before you hand me that sculpture."

"I already know what you are angling for." Juliet said as the hum of the machine filled the room, hearing the woman sigh at the contraption, "What next will technology bring."

Before she knew it, the sweet thump of a steady heartbeat came to her ears, making her heart soar over the moon. Her little baby's heartbeat, what a beautiful sound.

"Sounds good to me." he said in her ear.

"Very."

"It is good. Strong, steady, no issues that I see." Juliet told them as she went over to the machine, "Lukas, if you'd like I have an image up on the screen."

She felt him turn his head as his breath slightly hitched, "You see it?"

"I wish you could." he whispered to her.

"She will now." Juliet said to them as she came over, "Well, her version of seeing."

Katyusha felt Juliet take her hand and place something within it as the hard piece laid against her fingers. She couldn't wait, she traced the outline and felt the braille upon the top as she smiled at the sentence.

"I'm your baby." she said lightly as her fingers continued to roam.

From the prints head, to the tiny feet presented, she was awed how this was before her. Experiencing the joy that so many other mothers before her, now she was seeing her baby within.

"Good shot of it." she heard Lukas say to Juliet.

"Little one didn't want to stay still for it, gave me trouble there." she replied, "But the nurse gets her target."

Katyusha giggled at them as she felt the tiny face, laughing a bit harder, "My goodness. It looks like you Lukas."

"How can you prove that?"

"That lip."

She heard him laugh as he kissed her head, "Only you could find that."

Sitting up, Katyusha held the piece to her chest as she sighed in content. She was amazed that her life had gone this way and what was in store for her just to have a question come to mind.

"Um Juliet, I was wondering." she spoke up, "With me to be a capital and now pregnant, what then? What will happen to the baby?"

"What? Like changing into a capital?" Juliet replied, "Nothing to worry really. Nothing bad happens to the baby. You're not the first."

"What to be pregnant and change? Or have the baby before the change?"

"Well both really?"

Juliet patted her shoulder, "Nothing to fret really, you aren't the first to be pregnant during this time."

"Really?"

"Yep. Lily was a wee bit over a month along if not near two months. Brie was the same as well along with Marie. Marissa was about four months when she changed, scared the dickens out of poor Matthew when it happened. Kachina had a healthy boy as Amber and Malvina had girls before they changed, as long as you stay in Norway you'll be fine."

"What do you mean by that?"

"When you are a capital, if you are in your nation or have your husband next to you in another country, the labor is painless and easy. If you are not in the nation or have them beside you, it's deadly."

Katyusha gasped, "Note taken."

"Don't fret it dear, you're not the first nor the last to be in this situation." Juliet reassured her, "Now let us get going before all the good stuff is gone and done."

She heard the woman go out the door as Lukas's hands rested upon her waist, "Go on, you need this."

"Like you need to fight with the others."

"I'll just choke Mathias if he gets out of hand." he said, resting his hands upon her belly, "Besides I have something else to focus on-hva?"

Katyusha giggled as she felt the baby moved around and hit his hand, "Someone says hello."

Her hand graced his face as she felt the large smile cross him, "Finally."

"Get going." she playfully pushed him away, "Going to be late as I will be."

With on final kiss, they parted ways as she found herself roaming the large halls and maneuvering her way to the other capitals. She could hear the chatter from the room as she entered it, the boisterous laughs and sweet treats that awaited her called out.

"About time." she heard Lily say.

"What can I say, I was enjoying my time."

She sat beside the woman as the others discussed what they were planning and doing for their nations. It awed her how each person ran a piece of the government or stood behind and helped at home. It made her more content with herself, knowing that her work was all towards the good of the nation she called home.

"Katyusha?" she heard someone say to her.

"Da? And if I guess right for voice, Philip?"

"Dạ, very good." he replied, "Well I was wondering, would you like some practice holding a baby before yours gets here?"

"Chto? Really?"

"Yes. I have Dao here ready if you'd like."

"But what if-"

"Net, don't worry we're here." Lily reassured her.

With a light nod, she heard Philip move from behind her to in front as she held out her arms. Her nerves were racing as the thought of the baby laying in her arms nearly made her bound in joy and then he was there. The soft blanket that swaddled him filled her arms as she pulled him close, feeling his little body adjust to her as she cradled him. A sleepy sigh escaped the baby as she slightly rocked with him, she knew she was looking down at him and the smile upon her face was priceless, yet she paid no mind to it as she let her fingers trace his adorable face. To his chubby cheeks to the soft locks of hair, he was the most precious thing she ever had near her.

"He's so sweet and small." she said aloud, "Oh and his smell, baby smell."

"That's for now, he'll grow up and it won't be so sweet." Lily laughed.

"Cherish it thought, cities don't stay small forever. They age much faster than normal children." Philip told her.

"Believe me, when this little one gets here, I am treasuring every moment."

She fell into the moment as the others around her spoke about the day and what would come after, yet she was in her world; loving the moment that she would soon get, yet ached that she would never see.

The baby started fussing within her arms as she tried to calm him, "Oh no, it's ok darling."

"It's feeding time Katyusha, sorry to take him." Philip said as he came over to her.

"Well I can't help him there."

"But I can." she heard Lien enter the room as she felt Philip take Dao. "After he's fed and changed would you like to continue?"

"If it's alright."

"It truly is." she hear her reply as she left the room.

"Kat?" Peter called to her, "Since you're done holding the baby, could you walk with us outside?"

"Sure sweetheart, get me my cane."

Before she realized it, the boy handed her the piece and practically dragged her outside to enjoy the little bit of the day as the children played in the slowly melting snow. She heard the whiz of snowballs fly by as bystanders watched and laughed at the children's play. She herself found a great grin upon her face as she heard them all together. She was relaxed really, excited that things were going the way that they were and how things have turned out when she thought there was nothing else in her life but her darkness.

The children suddenly grew quiet as people around her changed to murmurs and whispers as they came towards her, just to hear a gasp and people attempting to leave the area.

"Miss Kat!" she heard Peter yell as the children ran over to him, making their way for the entrance.

She started making her way over towards the children just to pause when something sharp pressed into her back, making her breath hitch and her blood run cold.

"No, no. We didn't get the chance last time." A cold voice spoke, "Now we do."

 

The meeting droned on for Lukas as he sat there listening to the others speak freely about it, yet he wasn't fully there either. His mind swelled around the small picture in his hand and his Kitty. He still couldn't believe it was all real still, his happiness knew no bounds as he gazed at the baby that sat within her. The smile on his face was just the touch of what he was feeling.

"Excited, ja?" he heard Berwald ask.

"Dude, who wouldn't be. Nor here is gonna be a daddy while we're all going to be uncles." Mathias added, "I'm so ready. This kid will have it all."

"No Lego's though." Lukas warned.

"What? Why, they're fun and cool like me."

"Because I said so."

"Now you sound like a parent." he heard Emil state.

He chuckled at them as he glanced down at the photo once more, just to notice Tino by the window. Turning his head, he felt a small worry well up in him as the man's brow knit tightly with worry and fear as he glanced down below.

"Tino?" he called out to him but it was left on deaf ears as Tino took off for the one closet.

"What are you doing?" Emil asked.

Before they all knew it, he walked back over to the window, threw it open and aimed the 7.62 TKIV 85 and took sights.

"Good gods man, what are you doing?" Mathias shouted.

"Lukas, get down there!" the man gritted out as he readied the gun.

"For what?" he replied just to hear a blood curdling pained scream fill the air and chaos ensue after it.

Looking down, he saw the crowd scatter as men came into view, yelling at another man as he held a woman as she attempted to fight. Her struggles became weaker as blood began to cover the white ground below her. His eyes widened in fear as the woman came into view and his heart raced as the worst came to his mind.

"Kitty!" he darted out the door as he heard Mathias and Emil follow behind.

"Shoot them Tino!" he heard Berwald order, finally hearing the gun firing shots.

He couldn't feel his legs, hell his body, as he ran. He was focused on getting to her, making sure his mind was wrong with what he saw, but he knew. People ran passed him as he made his way for the group; hearth thumbing in his ears, he finally saw her. She laid upon the ground, chest still as they tried to pick her up and move her from the spot, just for two more of their comrades to drop before them as Tino took them out one by one as Berwald joined.

Yet the gun shots gave him no ease. He could barely see clearly as he finally reached her side. The blood pooled around her as her heart was still, he heard no breath nor felt a beat. A small flutter of her belly was sign of their child trying to survive the ordeal as he tried to bring her back.

"Nei, Kitty, nei. Ikke gå, ikke nå, vær så snill." he pleaded with her, "Don't do this, please. Pozhaluysta Kitty. Please. Don't leave me, I can't lose both of you."

He barely heard the people in the street nor the others fighting the group of men off and trying to detain him as his heart and mind crumbled under the world before him. It was happening again. He watched as Toril was killed in front of him and now he was losing Katyusha and their unborn child. How cruel the world was to him.

He leaned his head to hers as he tried to hold himself together just to do one last thing, "Lo, there do I see my Father, and lo, there do I see my Mother, and lo, there do I see my Brothers and my Sisters and lo, there do I see my people back to the beginning, and lo they do call to me, and bid me take my place among them in the halls of Valhalla, where the brave will live forever. Please Odin, all my gods, keep them safe in your arms for they have been taken from mine too soon."

A gasp filled the air as he looked back down to Katyusha, just to see her chest rise and feel her heart under his hand. There was no way, couldn't be yet it was. She took breath after breath as her heart beat strong under his hand as the wound started to heal. She was back, by gods she was back and their baby fine. The tears slipped past his cheeks as he tried to comfort her just to hear her cry in pain.

"Katyusha? Kitty what's wrong?"

"It hurts Lukas, it hurts so bad." she cried as she shook her head like crazy.

"What, what hurts, tell me?"

"Lukas!" he heard someone shout at him.

Looking back, he saw Mathias and Emil corner some of the men as the one held the knife out towards them. Him. He was the one that almost cost him his family, the reason for his breathing and waking in the morning. His anger grew more as he watched them glance over to him as Kitty cried. They hurt her and his unborn.

"Lukas, get her to Juliet!" Emil shouted.

"She can help her!" Mathias added.

Yet he made no move as he felt the energy pulse through him, he could hear the old Viking shouts and calls as they stormed to battle as he glowered at them. With a hiss of the ancient language, the winds kicked up as ice and snow ravaged the men before them.

"Fuck, Emil, we gotta get out of here!" he saw the two of them dodge back in as the men cried out in pain.

"Herr Troll!" he called out just to see his troll companion come to view, his eyes narrowed on the men in question as he glanced back at Kitty, knowing laying within his eyes, "Slakt dem."

He didn't have to watch as he knew the troll would do what he asked as Winter would do the same for Ivan. Gathering Katyusha in his arms, he made his way back to the building, praying that her pain was just temporary and that Juliet could help them both out. For if it didn't, there wouldn't be a hole deep or far away enough for them as Valhalla would close its doors to them.


	9. Chapter 9

To say Lukas was angry was an understatement.

"Faen i Helvete!" he shouted out loud.

After all that time. Everything that they have seen before them, how could they want to make peace? To make terms with Genesis? After all the attacks within the nations around them and within his land, what they did to Kitty, how could they?

He paced the ground as he tried to think and cool off before going inside his home. He didn't want to wake them, not after the nights they've had. Too many worries and fears to even add to their stressful lives.

His mind whirled on the thought and how to persuade them yet he knew it would get him nowhere. They were stubborn and afraid of the damn group, but he wasn't. There were somethings that they were afraid of, and he had an idea to use it against them, but in doing so, he would isolate himself from the world. Isolate them from seeing others across the way and what would be gained. He tried to think of other ways, anything but that last thought.

His cell began ringing as he made his way back to his home, "Hei?"

"Lukas?" he heard Emil on the other end, "You home?"

"Almost at the door, why?"

"Got news. According to the latest images Genesis is advancing once more in population and surrounding nations in water. Either you heighten your borders or you will have troubles."

"Hva?! Are you kidding me?"

"Nei, I'm not." he warned as he heard talking in the background, "I have to go, I just wanted to warn you."

"Takk Emil."

"Ekkert að þakka."

The line went silent as he stood there gripping the phone tighter and tighter. That was it. He knew what his leaders would do and it wasn't what needed done.

"No more." he growled out as Mr. Troll came up beside him.

The creature hummed at him, asking what he wanted him to do.

"We're stopping this before it begins."

He hummed back in reply, as if he was asking if it was right to go against the humans.

"The humans won't see it, not my people mostly. I'll have it where borders will be harder to cross by land, air, and sea. But I will not make peace with a terrorist group."

The troll nodded, waiting for Lukas's next command. He knew it was wrong but it was all that was left to do. With a wave of his hand, he felt the magic within him pour out as he spoke Old Norse as the winds kicked and the snow and ice came. His mind and heart agreed that it was the right thing to do as he watched the wall grow higher and higher before him, gaining thickness and violence as he willed it that way. Then it was done.

"My old friend." he called to the troll, "You can help me maintain it, you have it as I do along with Katyusha. If we will you, do as needed."

With a simple nod, he began walking along the path before him, trekking over the terrain of his ancient lands. A shaky sigh escaped Lukas as he felt himself grow weak and tired from the magic he conjured up. He knew Vlad and Arthur would be displeased with him, yet they would understand his reasoning's. Making it within his home, he pressed his weary body against the door, listening for anything to call out to him, yet it was silent, a good sign in his case. Slowly pushing off the door, he walked towards the small room where he knew half his heart laid, yet within, it was empty. There was only one place.

With a turn of his heel, he found himself in their bedroom and low and behold, mother and child fast asleep. He took in the moment, still shocked that his baby was finally here. The day of Katyusha's changing came to his mind as the overwhelming sensation of weakness flooded him from that day. It killed him really, knowing he couldn't do anything to save either of them. It was hard to believe how many times they stabbed her and that she fought the hardest when they aimed for her belly. Jerking his head to the side, he attempted to rid the nightmarish day away to hear a tiny sigh and whimper from the bed. He watched as Katyusha pulled the baby closer in her sleep, soothing the baby back down.

He smiled as he quietly walked over to them, sitting gently upon the soft mattress, "Søte drømmer, jentene mine."

His fingers graced the sweet golden locks of his child, awing how small-

"Wake her and I'll kill you."

His gaze shot up to see Katyusha glaring at him in warning, "Sorry."

She smiled at him as she tried to make herself comfortable as their daughter laid against her chest, "I'm hoping Anja stays asleep."

"That makes two."

"Yes, but you don't feed her like I do." she poked his chest.

"You know if I could help I would."

"I know." she said looking down at her.

That was something that boggled even Juliet of Katyusha's changing. Days afterwards, the woman was probing and testing Katyusha in everything yet it was amazing nonetheless. For during her change, it corrected her blindness. It was as if the change was fixing any ailing issues within the capital, which for some nations like Roderich and his, were over joyed with.

"Still hard to believe she is here and I can see her."

"How clearly?"

"I see her hair and the curve of her little nose, the sweet puff in her cheeks as I count her fingers and toes, after that and getting towards you, it's blurry. But enough I know something is there."

He smiled at her, awed at how she had gained so much in such a few months just to hear her laugh, "I see you smiling."

"You can see that?"

"Yes, I told you, no matter what I know your pouty lip anywhere, and Anja has it as well. You can't hide it from me."

He chuckled at her, "You win then."

She settled back into the bed as he joined them, letting his fingers trace his daughter's tiny body, "My beautiful girls."

"That we are." she smiled, "Which this brings up something that came about today."

"Oh, and that was?"

"As Anja and I were at the library I bumped into a woman. She seemed a bit lost and just unsure of what she was looking for. I asked if she needed help yet her reply was what set me off. Her words were 'normal people like you can't help strangers like me.' I looked right at her and asked if she dreamed."

He listened intently as Katyusha continued, "She looked at me, wide-eyed and awed that I said that. With a shaky breath, she nodded and told me of war and these valiant women and more, yet she has a man that has the scent of cigarettes and scotch upon him, yet he intrigues her horribly. I smiled at her and told her she's not alone and that I believe she needs to go to that country like I did."

"What did she say then?"

"She asked how I knew and I told her I dreamed of Vikings and more. She almost cried right there as I said that. She told me she was booking a trip to Scotland the next morning to start this search. I wished her luck and called Juliet and Carine to give them some heads up as well."

Lukas smiled at her as he kissed her head, "You are an amazing woman."

"I helped one like me, like Lily helped me when I was lost."

"That's what makes you good, my Oslo." he said as he leaned down and kissed his little girl's head, "And my sweet Bergen."

"Remember my threat."

"I know, don't wake her." he said pulling them both close to him, "I don't plan on it."

With sleepy sighs, Katyusha nestled herself into him as her slumber took her and his own crept up on him, yet he couldn't turn away. For he had everything he could have ever wanted. Lying next to him and wrapped in his arms.

 

Fin


End file.
